Plot Twist
by Mr.AnonGuy
Summary: AU. The plan was simple. Get her to fall in love with you, and then she'll break up with him. He'll come back to you, and you take him back. Everything was going well, until a plot twist comes along. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Santana Lopez was sitting in her room in front of a large mirror. She was doing some final touches on her makeup. When she was satisfied, she stood up and opened her closet, and looked for some clothes she could wear for tonight.

Tonight. Suddenly, when Santana thought about tonight, a smile crept up her face. She couldn't help but feel excited. She was so sure that something special was going to happen. It was Santana and Sam's third year anniversary as a couple after all.

"Hey San!" a short blonde-haired woman entered her room, without even knocking. Santana was surprised, but relaxed when she realized who the intruder was.

"Jesus, Quinn. Don't you know how to knock?" Santana said. Quinn was Santana's best friend, and her roommate.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Quinn, ignoring Santana's question, while walking towards her.

"Not really. But I think something good is gonna happen."

"Something is gonna happen, though I don't really think it will be good. He didn't even remember your anniversary Santana, not if you didn't tell him." Quinn said, while looking at Santana like she was crazy.

"Sam is just human, Quinn. I'm sure he didn't mean to forget." Santana looked back at Quinn, while she put an arm to her side.

"Whatever," Quinn said, while she rolled her eyes. "So, do you need any help?"

"Ugh. Yes actually. I want to look my best tonight."

"Well, you don't really need to give so much effort though."

"I know. I look smoking hot."

"What I meant was, it's better if you go simple."

"Fine, fine. So will you help me or not?"

"Of course I w—"

Quinn hadn't even finished her sentence, when another person came in through the door. But this time, it was a mohawked guy, wearing a leather jacket.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" Santana said, frustrated that someone came barging in again without knocking. "Seriously, Puck. What if I was naked?"

Puck was another one of Santana's best friend. They attended the same college, and they became friends since they met. They tried dating once, but they felt weird because their relationship was more like brother and sister. Now, Puck lived in the same apartment, but on a different floor.

"Then that would be hot," Puck joked, and then he gave a lopsided grin. Not too long after, two pillows thrown by both Santana and Quinn came towards his direction. He evaded the first pillow, but the next one hit him right in his face. "I was kidding!"

"Just get out Puck. S is trying to get dressed here."

"Ahh. Getting ready for tonight. So, what do you think Sam is gonna do for you?"

"I don't know. But I think it would be something."

* * *

At around 7 pm, Sam arrived at Santana and Quinn's apartment to pick her up. It was Quinn who opened the door for him. She looked at him and noticed that he looked nervous. Quinn raised one of her eyebrows but decided to just ignore it.

"She'll be out in a few minutes," Quinn told Sam after closing the door. "You can sit in the couch and wait for her." Quinn then walked towards her room.

A few minutes later, Santana came out of her room. Santana was wearing a simple black dress, and matching high heels.

"You ready?" Sam asked while reaching his hand out for her to take. Santana noticed he was a little pale, and his hand was a little bit shaky, but she didn't mind it.

"Yeah," Santana replied while taking Sam's hand.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. But, Santana didn't feel like it was the comfortable kind of quiet. It was an awkward-as-hell kind of quiet. Santana didn't know the reason why she felt like that. Maybe it was because of Sam acting all nervous and fidgety.

When they arrived, Sam told the counter about his reservation, and they were taken to a private seat a little bit at the back. When they sat, they were given the menu, and then they told the waiter their orders.

"So…" Sam said.

"So…" Santana repeated. Then, they fell into an uncomfortable silence once again. Santana didn't know why she was feeling uncomfortable. She has already been dating Sam for three years. Three. Years. Shouldn't she be comfortable around him right now?

"Uhmm… Santana, I really need to tell you something." Sam said, getting more nervous than he was seconds ago.

"Hmm? What is it?" Santana asked him. She was now getting a little bit nervous too.

"Uhhh… I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time…"

_Oh my god. He's not gonna propose, is he?_

"…and I think that I should really tell you this right now because I can't wait anymore…"

_Holy shit. He is gonna propose!_

"… Santana, we need to break up."

"YES!" Santana said, too excited about her answer. But when she realized what Sam had said, she looked a little confused and suddenly, she was not so happy anymore. "Wait what?"

"I don't think this is working."

"What?" Santana said softly that it was barely even a whisper.

"I'm sorry Santana. It's not you. It's me."

"Don't give me that fucking excuse Sam. What the hell did I even do wrong?" Tears were now falling on her cheeks, her voice broke while talking.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, while looking at the table, avoiding Santana's gaze.

Suddenly, Santana stood up from the chair, going towards the direction of the exit. Sam tried to stop her, but she was too hurt that she ignored Sam's pleas for her to stay. The last thing she heard was an almost inaudible "I'm really sorry."

* * *

Quinn and Puck were watching the television in the living room when Santana arrived.

"Hey Santana, how did the date—", Puck didn't get to finish his sentence when Santana closed the door to her room, too loud to know that she was upset over something.

Quinn looked at each other for a few seconds, and then they immediately stood up from their seats going to Santana's room. They heard faint sounds of crying inside Santana's room, and a flood of concern took over the both of them.

"Santana. Will you please tell us what happened?" Quinn told Santana. No response. "Will you at least just open the door, please?"

"Go away." A faint and broken voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Santana, please…"

"I got it," Puck said while showing Quinn the pin he was holding in his right hand. "And you said this wouldn't come in handy," Puck then tried to pick the lock to Santana's room.

"Whatever Puck. Just open it."

After a few tries, Puck managed to open Santana's door. When they entered the room, Santana was lying face down on her bed, and it was more evident now that she was crying.

"Santana," Quinn said with her voice full of sympathy. "What happened?" she sat beside Santana on her bed, while stroking the crying girl's hair. Puck sat at the other side, and had a look in his face that showed just as much sympathy as Quinn's. After a few minutes of just silence, Santana finally talked.

"He broke up with me." Santana said, while her head was still buried on the pillow.

"He what?" Quinn and Puck said in unison.

"What did he say was the reason?"

"I don't know. He just said that it was him, and not me."

"What the? Santana, that guy dumped you for that excuse? That's not even a reason to break up!"

"I will fucking kick his ass." Puck said, preparing to stand up from Santana's bed. But he was stopped by Santana.

"Don't."

"I freaking knew it. That guy was no good."

"Stop it, Quinn. Just drop it. Please."

"Ugh. I don't understand you. Why is it that you're even taking his side?"

"Because I still freaking love him!" Santana suddenly sat up from her lying position and faced Quinn. Then, she started to cry again, harder this time.

"Santana, I'm sure everything is gonna get better." Quinn said while hugging the crying brunette. Puck joined the hug, and it seemed to calm Santana a little bit more.

* * *

_A/N: Hello :)_

_So the story idea was taken from a movie I recently watched. But I made changes. And I swear this is a Brittana story._

_This is my first try at writing fanfictions. It's even my first time writing a story. So please go easy on me :)_

_I already have the outline of what's going to happen in the story, but maybe if you have ideas, I could use them. And maybe give me some tips on writing or something._

_Please tell me what you think about the story. R&R._

_-MrAnonGuy_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor am I affiliated with it._**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Other Girl

_**Chapter 2 – The Other Girl**_

* * *

It took Santana a day to stop crying over their break-up. For the next two days, she just stayed quiet, and just talked when needed. But she still suddenly bursts out into tears whenever something reminds her of Sam. And she still won't come out of room. Quinn was worried because Santana hasn't even said any insult for three straight days. The day just wasn't complete unless Santana says an insult. On the fourth day after their break-up, Quinn was so relieved because Santana finally said an insult when she commented that the food Quinn made tastes awful, but she still ate it. It took another two days for Quinn and Puck to convince her to go out of her room, and move on. They were able to convince her to go out, but moving on was still a long way to go.

After about a thousand insults, pleading, and pouting, Quinn and Puck convinced Santana to go out with them. Puck told them that they were going to a café they always went to during their lazy days. But because they were busy, they haven't been there more than three months. During the ride going there, Santana stayed quiet, and so did Quinn and Puck, because they didn't really know what to say. When they arrived, a large sign in front of the café that said "Lima Bean" caught their eyes. That was definitely not there three months ago. Puck, acting as a gentleman, held the door open for the two girls.

"Hey! Welcome back. I thought you guys would never come back here." Said a short brown-haired man working at the café while beaming at them brightly, showing almost all of his teeth.

"Oh hey Ron. Sorry we were just really busy." Said Quinn.

"Oh. No biggie. Your favourite seats are still free." Replied Ron, his smile never leaving his face.

They walked towards a room at the back and sat there. Quinn was facing the direction of the entrance, Santana was seated opposite her and had her back towards the entrance, and Puck was seated on Quinn's right side.

"Okay, so what would you guys like?" Quinn asked her two friends. "And Puck, it's your turn to pay." It was their tradition that they would take turns paying for their coffees whenever they went there.

"Dang it." Puck said, disappointed. He reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"I think I'd get a café mocha." And for the first time, Santana spoke.

"Just an Espresso for me." Puck said while giving Quinn the payment for their coffees.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

After a few minutes, Quinn came back with their coffee orders. They sat there for a while, and little by little, Santana was coming back to normal. Or at least she was now talking more, though it was visible that was still depressed. The three were chatting when the bell which signalled another customer coming in sounded, and Quinn saw a familiar face coming in, and he was not alone. Quinn heard Ron say something like a greeting directed to his companion.

"What the fucking fuck?" Quinn looked at the blonde guy, her jaw a hanging open.

"What? Oh…" Puck looked at the direction Quinn was staring, and understood why Quinn was surprised. "What the fuck? He got another girl!"

When Santana looked at her friends' expressions and heard their reactions, her heart began to beat fast. She didn't want to believe it. No. It was not Sam. It can't be. She was too afraid to look back, but eventually, she did. And her suspicions were right.

Sitting near the cashier was Sam, and across him was a blue-eyed blonde. They were giggling, and they looked as if they were a couple. Santana thought they even looked like a couple who started dating a long time ago. Her suspicions were once again proven right when they heard a faint "Happy anniversary babe" from Sam.

_No fucking way. He left me for another girl? And he freaking cheated on me?_

And suddenly, tears threatened to leave Santana's eyes once again. Just when things were going better, Sam shows up with another girl who he was apparently dating the same time he was dating Santana.

"Okay. Now I'm gonna kick his ass." Puck said angrily.

"No. Don't" Santana said weakly while she grabbed his arm, stopping him from barging over there and wreak some havoc. Her eyes are now getting watery, showing signs of pain and anger.

"But Santana, he broke your heart. This douchebag should be taught a lesson." Puck said while staring daggers at Sam.

"Puck. Calm down. As much as I would like to also slap him across the face and hit him repeatedly with anything I could get my hands on for hurting Santana here, I don't think violence would be a very good idea. It wouldn't really solve anything." Quinn said. Puck was surprised because Quinn never wanted to hurt anyone, and here she was, talking about torturing a guy.

"Fine." Puck huffed and crossed his arms in front of him. He looked at Sam and the girl once again. There was something that bothered him, but he can't pinpoint what.

"Santana…" Quinn looked at Santana, who was now wiping tears falling from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Would you like to go home? We could go through the café back door." Quinn offered.

Santana was now thankful that they went at the café so many times that they got friends with some of the employees. Ron had showed them the backdoor one time, though they didn't even know for what reason. Santana nodded, and looked at Sam and the other girl one last time. They exited through the backdoor, and went straight home.

* * *

"I can't believe he fucking cheated on me." Santana said, as soon as they entered their apartment. She stopped crying about 5 minutes before they reached their apartment. She had cried enough for the past few days, and she won't cry anymore. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt her still. She sat down on their couch, and soon, Quinn and Puck followed.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Dating two girls at the same time? That's just unacceptable. And people think _I_ am a player." Puck said. There was still something bothering him about that girl, and he still doesn't have a clue on what it is.

"That Evans dude is such an asshole." Quinn commented.

"Ugh. He fucking cheated on me." Santana growled. "But still…I can't believe it too, but I am still in love with him."

"What the hell Santana? Are you blind? He cheated on you._ He. Cheated. On. You._" Quinn emphasized on every word, as if making sure that Santana would get some sense into her.

"I don't get to control my feelings Q! And you don't get it. He's the key to my lock. He's the yin to my yang. He's the wind beneath my arms."

"You mean wings." Quinn told Santana.

"I don't have wings, you moron."

"AH! That's it!" Puck suddenly shouted.

"Huh? What's _it_?"

"I know now what was bothering me about that girl. She and I went to the same high school."

"What? You know her, Puck?"

"Yeah. I think her name was…" Puck thought for a moment. "…Ah! Brittany. She was really famous back then in our high school. But I didn't really talk to her, and I don't think she knows me, too. Almost every guy fell for her. And girls." Puck wiggled his eyebrows. "Before junior year she only dated guys, but then she took a girl to junior prom. And I think she also dated the same girl when we were seniors, but after a year, they broke up."

"She's bisexual?" asked Quinn, who suddenly got curious about Sam's 'girlfriend'.

"Well, I think so, yeah."

"You seem to know a lot about her." Quinn looked at Puck while doing her signature look – raising one of her eyebrows.

"I told you she was really popular!"

"I'm not really interested on the girl who stole my guy Puck."

"Well, I just thought of this plan, though I'm not really sure about this." Puck said, looking at Santana, then to Quinn, then back at Santana, then to Quinn again.

"Oh just spit it out Puck!" the two girls shouted.

"You can get them to break up."

"What? How?" Santana said, suddenly interested on the topic.

"Well, Brittany's bisexual right?"

The two girls nodded.

"Then that means she could fall for a girl. The plan is that you," he said while pointing at Santana, "would get on her good side, make her fall for you, so she'll break it off with Sam McAsshole."

"Hey! Don't call him that." Santana said.

"I can't believe you are still defending him S."

"Ugh. Just please continue with the plan."

"Okay. So when she breaks up with Evans, he would most likely crawl back to you. Though I don't really like the guy and I don't think he deserves you…"

"Ditto," interrupted Quinn.

"…but if you're happy, I'm happy. And I think that goes for Quinn too."

"I'm not so sure about this though…" Quinn said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Santana just stood there, contemplating about whether she would enact the plan. A few minutes later…

"I'll do it." Santana said to both her best friends.

"Seriously? Are you sure about this?" Quinn asked.

"Yes. I would do anything to get Sam back."

"Ugh. I don't believe you. Be thankful I love you or I would have already punched you to get some sense into your head."

"Whatever Q. I know you wouldn't dare. You're a person who wishes for world peace or something." Santana said with a grin. "So guess who's turning lesbian?"

Quinn looked at Puck, and he just shrugged. Then Quinn let out a long sigh and said "Just don't blame me if this gets out of hand."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic :)_

_It makes me really happy :)_

_Tips, comments, guides, or suggestions are very much appreciated._

_Oh, and the movie I based this from is a Filipino movie entitled "This Guy's In Love With You Mare" (Mare here is a term used for female friends)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. And I do not own the movie I just mentioned above. And I am not affiliated with both of them._**


	3. Chapter 3 - Operation GHTFILWM

**_Chapter 3 – Operation GHTFILWM_**

* * *

"Okay. So I just want to clear this up. I will pretend to not look at where I was walking, and then I'll 'accidentally' bump into her." Santana said, a little bit slow than how fast she normally talked.

"For the 50th time Santana, yes! You're the one who made the plan!" Quinn said, irritation showing on her facial expressions.

"Ugh. How do you even know if she'll be back there, Quinn?" Puck asked.

"I told you, Ron knew her. He greeted her when they came in. Ron always befriends regular customers there."

"But that isn't evidence enough."

"Let's just go there Puck. If she shows up, then Operation GHTFILWM is a go. If not, then we just go home, and try another day. We're on our way to Lima Bean anyway." Santana said to the two people sitting in front of the car.

"What the hell is GHTFILWM?" asked Quinn.

"It's an acronym, Quinn"

"Of what?" this time, it was Puck who asked the question.

"Get Her To Fall In Love With Me." Santana stated, as if it was the simplest thing.

"That's a sucky acronym." Puck commented.

"Like you would have thought something better. Just drive, Puck."

* * *

They reached the café, and when they entered, they were greeted with the smiling face of Ron. The three of them looked around hoping to find a certain blue-eyed blonde. But they were unsuccessful, as the only blonde they saw was a guy, and he looked like he was already drinking his fifth cup of coffee. So, they just proceeded to sit on their favourite place, which was always miraculously empty when they came there.

"I told you, Quinn. Brittany won't be back here." Puck told Quinn, smiling smugly.

"I know she'll be here. Wanna bet?" Quinn challenged Puck.

"Sure. Ten bucks says she's not gonna show up."

"Deal."

The instant the word left Quinn's mouth, a bell sounded, and came in the blue-eyed blonde reading a book while walking. She went to the cashier and the three assumed that she was getting her coffee order.

"Heh. Looks like I win. Gimme gimme." Quinn said through a grin, while she wiggled her fingers.

"What the hell? Seriously? Damn." Puck said, his eyebrows furrowed, while he handed Quinn ten bucks.

"Uhmm, guys, so let's clear this up oooone more ti–" Santana said, but she was cut off midsentence.

"Ughhh. Just go Santana. You'll know what to do." Quinn said as she pushed Santana off her chair.

Santana stood up straight and straightened the non-existent wrinkles on her plain white shirt. She prepared herself for what she was about to do.

_Act naturally, Santana. Keep it real, and she won't get suspicious._

Santana took out her phone and pretended to text while walking. She looked up subtly to check if Brittany was still walking towards her direction. She did. And she didn't look like she was paying attention to where she was walking too, since she was reading the book in her left hand, while holding the coffee on her right. So Santana kept on walking, until they bumped into each other. The coffee Brittany was holding spilt on Santana's white shirt, on Santana's lower left abdomen. Brittany somehow managed to not get her clothes stained by her drink.

"Oh my God! I'm so, so, sorry." Brittany said, while placing her coffee and her book on an unoccupied table beside her. She reached for Santana's shirt to attempt to wipe the stain off, but hesitated because it wasn't really her place to touch some stranger's clothes. Santana just smirked at Brittany.

_She looks cute when she panics. Wait what? I did not just think that. Come on Santana, get your head in the game._

"I'm really sorry." Brittany apologized again, looking really guilty. "I could just get you another shirt." Brittany said while looking really worried.

"Oh no, no need" Santana told her. "It was an accident, and it was partly my fault, too. I wasn't looking at where I was walking."

"But I wasn't looking at where I was walking, too. And now your shirt is ruined because of me." Brittany said with a pout.

"No, really. It's fine."

"But—"

"Okay look. Why don't you just make it up to me, since you seem like you aren't really giving up."

"Okay." Brittany said, while smiling brightly.

"So how about tomorrow, you and I could meet up here for coffee. Oh, and I guess you'll be paying." Santana said, while writing her number on a piece of paper she tore from a paper inside her wallet. She gave the piece of paper to Brittany.

"Sure. Uhmm…" Brittany looked at her expectantly. A few moments later, she realized that Brittany was asking for her name. She panicked when she realized that she can't give her real name, or Sam would probably recognize her. She said the first name that came inside her head instead.

"Lucy…" Santana looked nervous. But she thought that she could work with that name. "My name is Lucy Lopez."

_Shit. I changed my first name but I said my real last name? Really? Ugh. Whatever._

"Okay. I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Nice to meet you Lucy and I'm really, really, sorry for your shirt."

"Brittany Spears?"

"No, silly. Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany said, emphasizing that S was separated from Pierce.

"Oh. Cool. So, tomorrow then? Maybe 2 pm?"

"Yeah." Brittany replied.

Santana then winked at Brittany, and she caught the blonde blushing. Santana walked away from Brittany, towards the direction of her seat. Brittany just stood there for a while looking at Santana. No. Not really looking. More like gawking. But Brittany shook her head and went to sit at an unoccupied table. Santana sat at her seat beside Quinn and Puck, with a grin glued to her face.

"Wow. So I take it that it was a success? Since you're grinning like that." Quinn asked.

"Hell yeah." Santana said while doing a little fist pump into the air. "Oh and Quinn, I'm gonna use your name 'Lucy' for a while."

"What?!" Quinn shouted a little bit too loud, causing the people to look at her.

* * *

The three returned to their apartment soon after Santana talked with Brittany. And by soon, it means after shopping for clothes, which was Puck's idea. Puck had convinced Santana and Quinn to accompany him, more like they didn't have a choice because they rode Puck's car going to Lima Bean, in buying clothes he needed for 'work'. The two girls parted ways with Puck when Puck got out of the elevator a floor below their room. As soon as Quinn and Santana entered their apartment room, Santana flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote, and pressed the power button. Quinn threw her purse at the couch where Santana was lying, and it landed just below Santana's feet.

"What the hell, Santana? Of all the names in the world, you choose mine?" Quinn shouted to Santana and pressed both of her hands on her sides. Quinn waited for them to return home before talking with Santana. She didn't want to talk about it until they were alone, since she didn't want burst out and embarrass herself once again.

"Sorry! I panicked, okay?" Santana sat up defended herself. "I realized that I couldn't tell Brittany my real name, because she may mention me to Sam! And then, this will all be for naught. Lucy was just the first name I thought about, and before I knew it, I blurted it out."

"Ugh. You know I really hate that name. And I don't want to be reminded of it."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just—"

Santana was interrupted by a sound coming from her phone. She didn't bother to look at the screen and just pressed the green button quickly.

"Heya." Santana greeted as soon as she pressed her phone to her ear.

"Hello? Lucy?"

Quinn just looked at her, and decided to just let Santana off the hook for using her name. It wasn't that much of a big deal anyway. She was about to walk to her room when she heard Santana say a name that was becoming too familiar now.

"Brittany! Hey. I'm really glad you called. How are you doing?" Santana said, and Quinn couldn't help but smirk. She mouthed an 'I'm going to bed' to Santana before turning around and heading to her room. Santana covered the mouthpiece of her phone.

"I'm sorry" Santana said. But Quinn just waved her off with a smile, and she knew that she was forgiven.

"I'm really fine. I just wanted to call you before we meet tomorrow, you know just checking if I got your number right. I am really grateful you were so kind and didn't hate me after what I did. Though I'm still really sorry about your shirt." Santana heard Brittany ramble, after she put her phone back to her ear.

"Britt…" Santana didn't know what overcame her to give the girl a nickname already, even though they just talked for the first time a while ago. But it just slid off her tongue so easily. "It was just a shirt. I could always buy another one. And you're going to make it up to me tomorrow right? So it's all good."

"I—thank you."

"Oh thank god you stopped apologizing. And besides, a date with a beautiful girl is pretty much worth more than a shirt."

Brittany paused and didn't say anything for a moment, and Santana thought that maybe the blonde was caught off guard and was now blushing.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uhmm… Lucy?"

"… Oh uh yeah?" Santana stammered, still not used to her 'new name'.

"Good night."

"Good night, Britt. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry I just updated the story now. I was busy this past few days so... yeah._

_Thank you or reviewing and giving time to read my story._

_I'm already working on the next chapter, so maybe it will be up in a few days. Or sooner._

_Anyway, give the review button some love :))_

_-MrAnonGuy_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee blah blah blah._**


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting to Know You

_**Chapter 4 – Getting to Know You**_

* * *

Santana was woken up by the sound of buzzing coming from her alarm clock. With a grunt, she reached for her alarm clock and turned it off. However, she didn't immediately stand up and start her day. Instead, she just lay there on her stomach, without moving. She had her eyes open sleepily, and she just stared at the wall of her room, while her mind wandered. She thought of going back to sleep, but she remembered a certain blue-eyed blonde. She suddenly pushed herself up when she remembered that they were supposed to meet today in the afternoon.

Santana didn't know why, but she felt excited for their 'date'. She can't stop herself from smiling. After standing up from her bed, she went out of her room, only to be greeted by the smell of pancakes and coffee, and bacon.

"Wow. You're already up and you look like you're in a good mood. That's new," said Quinn, who was putting the last piece of pancake she cooked on a plate. She was dressed in clothes that made her look like a professional. "Want some?" Quinn said, while offering Santana some pancakes.

"Yes please. I am fucking starving," Santana said, with a smile still plastered in her face, as she sat down on a chair. Quinn did the same. "Got work today?"

"Well, yeah," mumbled Quinn who was munching on a piece of bacon. "Boss called a while ago and told me to meet with the client – a broadway star or something. Photo shoot will start at … 11:30. Though I have to leave at 10:30 to get preparations done." Quinn said, after looking at her watch. It was still 10 am.

Quinn Fabray worked as a photographer for a magazine. She didn't have a regular work schedule – Her boss would just call her and let her know if there is some work to do.

"You're going to meet with Brittany later right?" asked Quinn, while pointing at Santana with her fork.

"Yeah," replied Santana.

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll get to know her first, then I'll just do sweet things for her from there." Santana ate a mouthful of pancakes after replying to Quinn's question.

"I'm still not so sure about this Santana."

"I can handle this Quinn. I know what I'm doing."

"Says the girl who kept rechecking the plan every 3 minutes."

"That was the first time I was going to talk to her, so nerves were getting on me. But now I'm more confident. She'll be in love with me in no time."

"We'll see."

* * *

After Quinn left for work, Santana started preparing for her meeting with Brittany. After showering, she went to look for clothes to wear. The first attire she tried on was a fitted black dress that ended just above her knees.

"Nope. Too party-ish."

She then tried a black shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather jacket. "Too goth."

The next attire she tried on was a polo flannel shirt, and baggy pants. "Nahh. Too butch."

She wasn't sure why she was trying so hard just to choose the perfect attire she should wear. When she and Sam were dating before, she would usually stop at the 3rd attire, because it was when she would get tired from choosing what to wear. But for some reason, she didn't get tired of choosing now. She wanted to impress Brittany.

After 8 attires later, Santana thought that she should just wear something simple. Santana decided to just wear a white shirt with the words "LIKE A BOSS" written in front, skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers.

* * *

At 1:30 pm, Santana left their apartment to depart to Lima Bean. On the way to the café, she came across a flower shop. Suddenly, she thought of an idea. She parked her car and went inside the shop.

Minutes later, she went out of the shop holding a yellow rose in her right hand. She wasn't sure why she picked a yellow rose, but when she saw the flower, she immediately thought of Brittany. She placed the flower on her car's passenger seat, and then proceeded to go to Lima Bean.

When she arrived there, she was greeted by Ron, who was still as chipper as ever. She looked around and saw that Brittany was not yet there.

"Hey! Where are the other two?" asked Ron, who was curious as to why Santana was alone.

"Nice seeing you too, Ron," replied Santana sarcastically.

"Whoa. I'm just curious, you know?" said Ron, while holding his hand up defensively.

"Well, Quinn has some work to do, while Puck," Santana stopped to think, "huh. I don't know what Puck's up to. Anyway, can I please ask you for a favour?"

"Wow. This is new. Santana Lopez is saying please. This must be somewhat serious. Okay, I'm all ears."

"Shut it. Okay, can you not call me by my name when I'm with Brittany?"

"Brittany? You mean Brittany Pierce? I didn't know you two knew each other."

"I talked to her yesterday, Ron, in this very café."

"Well sorry for taking a break after you guys entered."

"Whatever. So can you not call me Santana or what?"

"I don't know what the reason is, but sure," Ron said, while smiling his megawatt smile.

"Now go away before you blind me with that smile of yours." Santana shooed him away with her hands. He walked away, still smiling. Santana wondered if he ever frowned or even had different facial expressions at all.

Santana walked towards their favourite seats, but this time she sat at the chair facing the entrance, the one Quinn usually occupied. She put the yellow flower she just bought on the chair beside her.

A few moments later, Brittany arrived. She looked around and saw Santana, who was staring back at her. Both girls blushed and looked away. Brittany walked to her direction, and sat at the chair opposite Santana.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late." Brittany said, frowning.

"It's fine. I just got here myself."

"I just want to say, for the last time, I'm sorry for your shirt. And I promise not to ruin the one you're wearing now." Brittany said with a frown, after she realized that Santana was once again wearing a white shirt.

"Brittany, please _please_ stop apologizing for the shirt. It's just a shirt. Like I said, I can always get a new one, and I'm sure you won't ruin this one. Anyway, I got you this," Santana took the yellow rose, and gave it to Brittany. Brittany blushed, clearly surprised by the gesture.

"Wha—? Lucy, you didn't have to."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Go on, take it."

After a few seconds, Brittany decided to just accept the flower. "Thank you. How did you even know my favourite color?"

"Actually, I don't. But now I do. Why yellow though?"

"I think it's bright and happy. And I like happy."

"Oh. Well, I think yellow suits you. And it goes well with those beautiful eyes of yours," Santana told Brittany honestly. Every time she looked into those pools of blue, she can't help but always get mesmerized.

"Thank you. You know you have beautiful eyes too." Brittany said. This time, it was Santana's time to blush.

"Hey ladies. So can I get your coffee orders?" Ron appeared out of nowhere, still sporting his signature smile.

"Mine's café latte." Brittany told Ron. "How about you?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Hmmm… why don't you guess my coffee order?"

"What? But I don't know what your coffee order is…"

"That's why I told you to guess."

"Fine," Brittany said with a huff. She thought for a little bit, and after a minute, she finally talked. "She's getting café mocha."

"Wha—? How did you know?"

"Actually, I don't. But I do now." Brittany said, mimicking what Santana has said before.

"Is that all?" Ron interrupted the two girls.

"Yes, Ron." Santana said annoyed that he was still basking in their presence.

"I'll get back to you guys later." Ron said, still beaming.

"What's up with him? Does he ever stop smiling?" Santana said, wondering.

"I don't know. Whenever I'm here, he's always smiling. He kind of reminds me of Rachel, though."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Oh. She's a friend. We joined glee club together in high school with Mike and Tina and Puck and Finn and -"

"Wait. Puck?"

"Yeah. He has this ridiculous haircut. But he's really good in playing the guitar. You know him?"

_Interesting._

"I think I might." Santana said, while grinning. "But enough about them, let me know about you."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Anything, really."

"Hmmm. But I don't know where to start."

Suddenly, Ron arrived carrying their coffee orders. "Here you go ladies, one café latte and one café mocha. Just let me know if you need something else."

"Thanks Ron." Brittany said. As soon as Ron was out of earshot, Brittany talked again, but this time, it was directed to Santana.

"Just ask me a question, Lucy. Then I'll answer."

"Fine. So… your hobbies, maybe?"

"I like dancing. And watching ducks. And taking care of Lord Tubbington."

"Who's Lord Tubbington? And you dance?"

"Oh. He's my cat. And yes, I dance and I love doing it. It's my work even. Though I don't consider it as working because it's so fun."

_Wow. She dances? So that's why she has this ultra-hot body. Wha- what am I even thinking?_

"Oh. That's so cool. Can I watch you dance sometime?"

"Sure. I work at the dance studio just two blocks away. You can always come there." Brittany replied. "How about you? What do you like to do?"

"What? Me too?" Santana asked.

"Well, of course. It's unfair if I get to share my interests and then you don't." Brittany pouted.

_Damn that adorable pout._

"Fine." Santana huffed. "Well I like singing. And it's also my work. I sing at bars or something. And I like watching Sweet Valley High. And insulting people, as a joke of course."

"But you don't insult me."

"Well, you don't have anything I can insult."

_Because you're perfect. Wait. Did I just think that she was perfect? What's going on with you Santana Lopez?_

"Aww. But insulting people is really mean, Lucy."

"But it's so much fun!"

"But it can hurt feelings even though it was meant as a joke…" Brittany said, once again with a pout.

"Ugh. Fine. But I'm not promising anything, though I'll try my best to stop."

"Good enough. Okay. Next question. What's your favourite animal?" Brittany asked.

"I thought I was the one asking the questions?"

"Noooo. We take turns." Brittany shrugged.

"Fine. I like tigers. And sharks."

"Those animals are really scary. They have really sharp teeth."

"That's the reason I like them. Well, your turn."

"I like ducks, and cats, and unicorns and dolphins. But I like unicorns the most. Hey, did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"What?" Santana looked at Brittany confused.

"Yeah!"

Santana smiled. She can't help but find the girl cute. "I never thought of it like that before. But I think that actually made sense." Santana confessed.

"That's because it's true."

* * *

They just continued talking, laughing and getting to know each other, until…

"Uhmm, what time is it? I think I left my watch at the studio." Brittany asked Santana.

"Almost 5," Santana replied. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Actually, yes. I have to meet up with Sam." Brittany replied, smiling widely when she mentioned Sam's name.

Santana immediately froze up after hearing her ex-boyfriend's name. For a moment she just forgot the purpose why she was here dating Brittany, but as soon as she heard Sam's name, anger overcame her once again, and she was reminded of her plan to get Sam back.

"Sam huh. You know you should really be careful around douchebags, and cheaters, and men," Santana said, anger evident in her voice. "Especially cheaters."

"Wha—?" Brittany was surprised with the change in Santana's mood. "Do you know Sam, Lucy?"

"What? No! Psh." Santana said, a little bit too quickly. "Anyway, can we meet up again next time? I'll call you. Or send you a message." Santana said, desperately changing the topic.

"For a second there I thought you knew him. Well of course Ms Lopez. But I really got to go now. I'll see you again, Lucy."

Santana smiled at Brittany and waved goodbye. She didn't realize that she was not angry anymore. In some way, Brittany's voice calmed her. But every time Brittany calls her Lucy, she can't help but feel guilty.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all once again for reading my fanfic :)_

_And thank you for the positive reviews._

_** Leggofmyeggo**: Thank you :) I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I can't promise anything :)_

_By the way, I have a tumblr account though I don't use it that much. But if you want to ask me some questions (or for any other purpose) you can talk to me through there. _

**_justanonguy1 . tumblr . com_**

_Okay. So let me know what you guys think. Don't forget to review :)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. (I wish)_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Ducks, Pinkies, and a Kiss

_**Chapter 5 – Ducks, Pinkies, and a Kiss**_

* * *

After their 'first date', Santana and Brittany met with each other occasionally, though all 'dates' were done in the café. This had been already happening for two weeks. They would also talk on the phone at night, at which they never forgot to say their 'Good nights' and 'Sweet dreams' to each other. Even though Santana said that she was just doing it – having 'dates' with Brittany – to make her plan a success, she also liked talking to Brittany, and getting to know her a little more.

It had already been three days since Santana and Brittany last met. And in those three days, Santana kinda missed her. But Santana would never admit that, being the stubborn self that she is.

Santana woke up from her bed, her hair in disarray. She reached for her phone which was on top of the nightstand. She looked at her alarm clock which has not sounded yet. 6:43 am. She typed in a message for the blonde.

**Good morning Britt. Call me when you get back from your morning jog?**

**-S**

In just two weeks, Santana and Brittany learned a lot about each other, even the little things. They connected in a way neither of them could explain. Every single fact that she discovered about Brittany made her want to know more.

Santana dozed off and she almost hit send when suddenly, she became wide awake when she realized that there was something wrong with her message. She immediately changed 'S' with 'L'.

_Whew. That was close._

Santana stood up from her bed and went out to the kitchen, where Quinn was sleepily preparing their breakfast. When Quinn saw Santana, she was surprised, shocked even, that Santana was up so early.

"Who are you and where the hell is Santana?" Quinn joked.

"Shut up Quinn," retorted Santana. "Can't I wake up early now?"

"You can, but you haven't woken up earlier than 8 for, like, forever."

"Whatever. Just cook. I'll be at the living room."

Santana went to lie on the couch and turned the television on. She browsed through the channels, not really paying attention at the shows. Then, her phone rang.

_**Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself,  
**__**And I Look Across The Water.  
**__**And I Think Of All the Things, Of What You're Doing,  
**__**And in my head I Paint a Picture…**_

She immediately answered her phone, not bothering to look at the caller id, since she already knew who that ring tone was for – Brittany.

"Hey," said Santana with a wide grin. "How was your jog?"

"It was fun! You know you should jog in the morning too."

"I'll pass. You know I'm not a morning person."

"But Lucy, it's really good for your health," Santana didn't see it, but she could sense that the other girl was pouting on the other line.

_Goddamn it. Whipped! I'm already whipped! And I'm not even in a relationship with her yet. Yet? What the hell?_

"Ughhh. Fine. I'll try my best. But I can't promise you anything."

While Santana and Brittany were talking, Santana didn't realize that Quinn was walking towards her, while carrying a bowl of cereal – her breakfast.

"Who you talking to?" Quinn asked, loud enough that Brittany heard her voice.

"Who's that?" asked Brittany, who was curious who the other girl who was with Santana is.

"Uhh that was Quinn, my roommate," Santana blurted out. She looked over to Quinn's direction and mouthed 'Brittany'. Quinn made an 'O' shape with her mouth, shrugged, walked to the couch, sat down, and ate a mouthful of cereal. Quinn was already used to Santana always talking to Brittany; ever since their date, they can't last a day without talking to each other. Santana went to the balcony, so Quinn wouldn't hear her conversation with Brittany.

"You have a roommate? Can I meet her?" Brittany said, enthusiastically.

"Uhh, sure. You have a roommate too right? Maybe the four of us can go somewhere, sometime."

"Okay!" Brittany said like a little child.

_God she's adorable._

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could go out again later? I want to take you somewhere," Santana asked timidly.

"I'd really love to, but I don't know if I can. I have work later until 4 pm." Brittany said, frowning.

"I was thinking we could go after your work. But it's okay if you don't want to, because maybe you'll be tired by then. I totally understand. But I think the place where I would take you would make you really happy and -" Santana's rant was cut off by Brittany's voice.

"Lucy. I'd love to go out with you. So where should we meet?"

"Oh. I'm just going to pick you up," Santana shrugged.

"But then I'm gonna be sweaty and stuff. And you don't even know where I work, 'cause you haven't been there yet," Brittany said, and Santana could again sense that she was pouting. But Santana isn't giving in this time.

"No, Britt. I'm going to pick you up at the studio you work at. No excuses." Santana said as sternly as she can.

After some more minutes of arguing, Brittany gave in to Santana's stubbornness.

"Fine," Brittany huffed. "You remember the name of the studio right?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's 'The Dance Studio'. Who names their dance studio, 'The Dance Studio' anyway?" Santana said.

"My boss, apparently," Brittany said, with a smile lacing her voice. "It's two blocks from the café, you can't miss is because it's really big and awesome," said Brittany, proudly, changing the previous topic.

"Okay. So I'm just gonna pick you up at four, yeah?" Santana clarified.

"Yep! See you Lucy!" Brittany said excitedly. Santana was excited too, but she frowned because she still feels guilty about lying to Brittany. Santana tried her best to shake it off.

* * *

Santana drove going to 'The Dance Studio' in her red Range Rover. She didn't really have a hard time finding the said studio because it was just like what Brittany said, really big and awesome. Brittany wasn't exaggerating one bit. The large sign in front that said 'The Dance Studio' helped too. Santana thought that Brittany must be really good at dancing to be employed in a place like that.

Santana got out of her car and walked to the passenger's seat to get the things she bought for Brittany on the way there – a yellow rose, chocolates, and dots. She breathed deeply before entering the studio. When she entered, the receptionist greeted her.

"Good morning Ma'am. Can I help you?" said the receptionist, who was Asian, Santana assumed.

"Uhh, I'm looking for Brittany? She said she worked here."

"Ahh. You must be Lucy. I've heard so much about you. Britt mentioned you were coming. She's at studio 2." The girl said while pointing behind Santana.

After mumbling a 'thanks' directed to the receptionist, Santana walked off to the direction the girl was pointing at. Not too soon after, she saw the room labelled 'Studio 2'. She entered the room, and heard the music blaring through the speakers.

– _**it get it, get it get it (Whoa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (Whoa)  
Get it get it, get it get it (Oh)**_

Santana's eyes immediately fell on the blonde dancer, who was in front of the students facing the mirror which was on the other side of the door. Santana stared at Brittany while she was dancing, and couldn't help but get awe-struck by how good Brittany was. Her jaw even opened slightly while ogling at the dancer's body, while Brittany, who was lost in the music, was oblivious to the brunette's stare.

_**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.  
Baby…**_

"That's all for today!" Brittany shouted after pressing pause on her iPod. Her voice broke Santana's daze, and stopped Santana from gawking shamelessly.

"Hey," Santana croaked, but it was still able to call Brittany's attention.

"Oh hey Lucy! How long have you been here?" the dancer said while catching her breath.

"O-oh j-just for a w-while," Santana stuttered, still amazed by Brittany's dancing.

"I got these for you," this time, the brunette was able to talk without stuttering. Santana then gave the items she brought for Brittany. Brittany's cheeks turned pink. "You ready?"

"You bet," Brittany said, while she linked both of their pinkies. Santana was surprised with the action, but she liked it.

And with that, the two girls went out of the dance studio with their pinkies linked.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Brittany asked Santana happily.

"Oh you'll see," Santana replied without taking her eyes off the road.

"But Lucyyyy…" Brittany whined.

"Britt. Come on. We're almost there anyway."

As if on cue, Brittany caught glimpse of what she assumed was their destination. She brightened up even more.

"Ahhh!" Brittany squealed. "We're going to the pond?" she asked Santana animatedly. She was now bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah. Well we're here already. Do you like it?"

"Of course! I love ducks!" Santana parked her car a few meters away from the pond. As soon as Santana turned the engine off, Brittany got off the car and ran towards the pond. "Look! Ducks!"

Santana smiled at Brittany. She opened the trunk of her car and took out the bread she prepared earlier – some of them for the ducks to eat, and the others, with peanut butter and jelly filling, for the two girls. When she looked back at Brittany, she saw that the blonde was sitting down and admiring the ducks. Santana beamed at the scene unfolding in front of her.

When Brittany saw what Santana was holding, she smiled even wider. Santana gave Brittany the pieces of bread, and Brittany immediately fed the ducks.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Lucy," Brittany said while she threw a small piece of bread to the water.

"Well you said you like ducks, so I thought maybe we could go here sometime."

"You have no idea how happy I am. Because of work I never had the chance to go here again. So thank you, really," Brittany said while walking towards Santana. Suddenly, Santana felt arms encircling her. Santana was surprised by the contact. Her heart started beating faster, and she wasn't sure if that was because of shock or because of a different reason entirely. Just when Santana registered what was happening, it was already over, and Brittany went back to feeding the ducks.

Santana was captivated by Brittany's beauty and adorableness while she fed the ducks – not that she wasn't already. So Santana decided to take a picture of Brittany as discreetly as she can. As soon as she clicked the capture button, the 'camera shutter' sounded.

_Shit. Fuck. Goddamn it._

That surely caught Brittany's attention because Brittany was now looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Brittany asked, even though she already knew what the answer to her question was. Brittany grinned.

"No," Santana lied. Brittany stood up, crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows challengingly. "…Fine. I did."

"You could have just asked," Brittany shrugged. "I know! Let's take a picture together!"

Santana couldn't object to Brittany's suggestion because Brittany was already taking Santana's phone from her hands and pointed the camera towards them, and she can't really let Brittany down.

"Smile!" Brittany said while already smiling broadly to the camera. But instead of doing the same, Santana looked at Brittany and stared at her. The camera's shutter sounded once again.

Brittany looked at the picture she just took. "Lucy," she whined, "you're not looking at the camera."

"Sorry," Santana said bashfully. "We can take another picture," she suggested shyly.

"Okay!" and with that, the blonde took another picture of them, this time with both of them looking at the camera, smiling. They took more photos after that, most of them pictures of the two girls goofing off and having fun.

* * *

After an hour – or maybe longer than that – Santana and Brittany decided to go home. Santana insisted on taking Brittany home, to which Brittany agreed eventually. The ride home was quiet, but comfortable, but Brittany occasionally broke the silence whenever she would tell Santana the directions to her house.

"You saw me dance a while ago?" Brittany asked Santana while looking out the window car. Santana wasn't sure what the expression on the dancer's face was because she was looking away from her.

"Uhmm… yeah. Should I have not?" Santana asked, unsure of what Brittany's reaction is going to be.

"No! No! It's fine," Brittany quickly responded.

"Well good. Because you looked so awesome when you were dancing. I was pretty sure you were a dance goddess or something," Santana gushed. When she realized what she said, her face turned red, and she avoided looking at the passenger's seat. What she didn't know was that Brittany's cheeks were now also red, like hers. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence once again, and Brittany broke it another time.

"Now that you've seen me dance, I should hear you sing."

"What?"

"You saw me dance, I should hear you sing – Fair trade."

"Right now?"

"Yep!" Brittany said, excited to hear Santana sing for the first time.

"Okay. Here goes."

_**The moment I wake up,  
**__**Before I put on my makeup.  
**__**I Say a little prayer for you.**_

Brittany was amazed by Santana's voice. She waited for a moment after Santana stopped, but Santana didn't continue singing. She whined. "Lucyyy. No fair. That was like, a few lines."

"I didn't get to see you dance that much – Fair trade." Santana retorted.

Brittany huffed in her seat and crossed her arms. Santana just laughed.

After a few more moments of comfortable silence, they reached Brittany's home. Santana stopped her car in front, and got out of the car quickly, and went to the passenger's side of the car. She opened the car door for Brittany.

"Why that's so gentlemanly of you, Miss Lopez," Brittany giggled as she got off Santana's car.

"Anything for you, Miss Pierce," Santana replied. She was now giggling too.

Santana walked Brittany to the house's front door, with their pinkies, which now naturally found their way together, linked. When they reached the front door, Brittany kissed Santana's cheek. The gesture turned both of their cheeks crimson red.

"Thanks for today, Lucy," Brittany said.

"Uhmm. Yeah. No biggie. It's my pleasure taking you out. I'll have to go now. See you later Britt. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Santana walked towards her car, with her heart beating fast, just like a while ago, in the pond.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? How is she doing this to me? Wait. Do I like her, like her? No. Not possible. I'm straight. I can't like a girl. I like Sam, that's why I'm doing this. Right? Right!?_

Her thoughts plagued her, even until she was back in her apartment.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really, really appreciate it. You guys are awesome :)_

_Okay, I'm sorry for the late update. It's just that I got somewhat busy with life lately (shocker, I know)_

_Anyway, let me know what you guys think._

_Have I already told you that you guys are awesome?_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Obviously._**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusing Thoughts

**_Chapter 6 – Confusing Thoughts_**

* * *

Santana had just dropped Brittany in front of her house, and when Santana's car was out of sight, Brittany fished for her keys in her purse, and used them to open their door. As soon as she stepped inside the house, the sight of her 'large-boned' cat welcomed her.

"Hey Lord T!" Brittany said, while crouching near the cat and stroking his hair. But the cat just looked at her unimpressed, and proceeded to walk towards the living room. Suddenly, another voice removed her attention from the cat.

"Brittany? Is that you? I thought your work ends at 4?"

"Yes, this is Brittany. Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" her roommate shouted, a little bit too loud.

Brittany went to the kitchen, and she saw her roommate cooking something. She wasn't really sure what it was.

"Do you want some?" the cooking girl offered.

"No thanks, Rachel. I'll pass. I uhmm, already ate with Lucy," Brittany politely declined.

Brittany's roommate was none other than Rachel Berry, an up-and-coming broadway star. She is becoming quite famous these days, thanks to her breakout performance in her last play, 'Spring Awakening'. She and Brittany had been friends since high school, thanks to glee club.

"That explains why you were home late. Sam called a while ago."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"He was kind of sad because you are not spending that much time talking with him anymore," Rachel said while she ate a tofu – or at least that was what it looked like. "You should call him later."

"Oh," Brittany said.

"What's up with you and Lucy? You've been spending more and more time with her. And when you're here you're always gushing about her."

"I am not!" Brittany denied, suddenly embarrassed.

"You are! So, what is up?"

"I don't know. She's just really sweet," Brittany's face was tinged with pink for a second, but soon the color of her face returned to normal. "I like her," Brittany continued with a smile on her face. Rachel wondered if Brittany meant 'like' as a friend, or more than that.

"Well Brittany, you're allowed to like who you like. Just be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt. It would be like seeing a puppy getting kicked. Just… awful."

"I won't be hurt, Rachel. Why would I be?"

"I don't know… just… reminding you."

* * *

Santana entered their apartment building. When she entered, a burly looking man in a security guard's uniform greeted her.

"Yo Santana," said the large man. But Santana didn't respond. She didn't even look his way. Instead, she just kept walking, deep in her thoughts.

"Santana!" the muscular man said, louder this time. This got Santana's attention.

"W-Wha -" Santana looked at the man calling her. When she recognized who it was, she rolled her eyes. "What, Karofsky?" Santana said, annoyed, but a trace of smile slightly appeared on her face.

"I was greeting you, but you didn't even acknowledge my presence," Dave said, feigning hurt.

"Hi Dave. Happy now?"

"What's bothering you? You look like you're deep in your thoughts."

"I just – I just have a lot to think about."

"Love?"

"Uhh, none of your business Karofsky," Santana said, raising one of her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

"Your whole face says it, Santana," Dave said. Finally, Santana gave in.

"Fine. It's about that. Don't tell anyone or I'll go all Lima Heights up your ass." Santana said, not more than a whisper.

"Psh. I'm no expert, but I think you should just follow your heart."

"Thanks for the advice Dave," Santana said, but honestly, it did not help her that much. "You're turning soft by the way," she added.

"Speak for yourself, Lopez," Dave countered. Santana just shook her head, and the brawny man just mirrored her action and walked back to his post.

Santana rode the elevator and then went to their room. When she entered, she heard the sound of laughter coming from the living room. When she walked to where the noise was coming from, she saw her two best friends sitting on the floor while watching the television and eating pizza.

"How dare you start pizza night without me?" Santana said, pretending to be offended.

"S! Hey! How was the date with blondie?" Puck said while wiggling his eyes, ignoring Santana's question.

"How did you know?" Santana asked. But instead of answering, Puck just pointed at Quinn, and Santana already understood what he meant.

"It went well, I guess," Santana said, a slight hint of red made an appearance in her cheeks when she reminisced the events that happened between her and Brittany today. Suddenly she remembered the blonde's dancing form earlier. She can't help but share her new discovery about the Brittany.

"You guys should have seen Brittany dance. She's like the embodiment of dance itself," Santana said, smiling widely and proudly. She sat down crossed-legged beside her two friends.

"Yeah! And hot, too," Puck blurted out. The two girls immediately shifted their gaze to him. One confused, the other knowingly.

"How would you know, Puck?" Quinn asked.

"Well, uhh, I told you, she was really popular," Puck said.

"You sure?" Santana said while grinning.

"Y-yeah, that's one reason why lots of guys and girls are into her you know?" Puck replied nervously.

Quinn nodded her head, accepting Puck's answer. Even though the man's reaction bothered her and made her think he was hiding something, she decided to just let him slide. However, Santana knew the real reason on how Puck would know. But she decided not to share the mohawked man's secret… yet.

_Nice excuse, Puck. Really nice._

"But you really should have seen her Q, she was just so, so good," Santana said, regressing to the previous topic. Puck, on the other hand was relieved he was not in the spotlight anymore.

"Maybe next time, S, I'm sure she's good," Quinn said.

"So how is the plan to get Sam back going? I take it it's going well, since your date with Brittany went smoothly," said Puck, while he took a slice of pizza and stuffed some of it in his mouth.

"Yeah. It is, uhh, I think so," Santana said indifferently, not too interested with the topic. She didn't really want to talk about anything related to their 'plan' at the moment. She was still confused with her feelings.

Even though Puck was oblivious, Quinn was surprised that the brunette girl appeared like she was not invested with the topic, when it was just weeks ago the Latina eagerly listened to Puck sharing the 'plan' to them. Quinn thought that there was something about Brittany that Santana wasn't telling them. 'I knew things are gonna get complicated' Quinn thought. She winced internally.

"Well, what's the status with Brittany?" Puck asked, while finishing his slice of pizza.

"Ugh, just fine, Puck," Santana said, irritation seeping out of her words. She glared at Puck, and then broke it to grab a slice of pizza.

"Alrighty then," Puck said, dropping the conversation without questioning the Latina. He already spent enough time with Santana that he knew what the glare meant, especially since he was almost always the receiver of said glare.

After a minute of awkward silence, the three went back to talking again; none of them knew who talked first. They talked about almost everything, but nobody mentioned 'the plan' anymore. Santana occasionally gushed about Brittany; Quinn talked about the subject of her previous photo shoot, and some things happening in her life; while Puck bragged about different girls who, in his words, 'wanted to get in his pants'. Sometimes, they would give the TV their attention, but they – mostly Santana – would just make fun of the people appearing in it.

Hours later, they – but really, it was Puck who pushed the idea – decided it was time to go to sleep. Puck said his goodbyes, and the two girls went to their respective rooms later on.

* * *

After eating with Rachel – the small brunette finally convinced her to try some of the food she was cooking a while ago – Brittany went to her room. She was about to sleep already because she had a long day, but was stopped when she saw a picture of her and another blonde, Sam. Suddenly, she remembered that he had called her, so she decided to call him back.

Brittany took her phone out of her pocket, and dialled the blonde guy's number. After about three rings, Sam picked up.

"Hey Britt!" Sam said with a smile.

"Hello Sam! You called earlier?" Brittany said, mirroring the other blonde's expression.

"Yeah. It's just I haven't talked to you much anymore, ever since you met that Lucy," Sam said, his smile dropping from his face, but there was no anger lacing from it.

"Come on Sam, don't be like that. Lucy is _just_ a friend," Brittany frowned when she mentioned the word 'just'. It had gone unnoticed by the blonde man.

"It's just that, I miss you Britt," Sam said honestly, the smile he was sporting earlier now coming back to his face.

"I miss you, too, Sam. So how's Chicago?" Brittany asked while she sat down on her bed cross-legged.

A few days after the two blondes went to Lima Bean – the one when Santana saw them together – Sam departed going to Chicago.

"It's awesome," Sam answered, once again smiling.

"It's good to know you're enjoying yourself," Brittany said, few seconds later, she yawned. Sam noticed.

"Long day, huh?" Sam said. "Go to sleep Britt, we can talk some other time."

"Good night, Sam."

"Night, Britt."

Brittany laid in her bed after setting her phone on her nightstand. When she closed her eyes, the thoughts of a certain brown-eyed brunette danced in her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santana was lying on her back on her bed, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. She rolled on to her side and closed her eyes tightly, but sleep was not coming to her. She tried to lie on her stomach, her face planted on her pillow, but she immediately changed to another position when she still can't sleep. She rolled to her other side, but still, she was wide awake. And then she was back to lying on her back.

Santana didn't have too much problem sleeping before, but now, every time she closed her eyes, a certain blue-eyed blonde intruded on her thoughts, bringing the memories of earlier events with her along and this made her unable to sleep. She remembered the blonde dancing, the blonde feeding the ducks, and the kiss – even though it was just a cheek kiss, it made her giddy as hell. She smiled at every memory she had with Brittany. It made her remember their picture, too.

Santana reached for her phone and looked at the pictures she took with Brittany. She quickly set the first picture they took – the one where Santana was looking at Brittany while Brittany smiled at the camera – as her wallpaper.

_What the hell am I doing?_

She changed her wallpaper back to her previous wallpaper, a picture of her and Sam.

_Ah, fuck it._

She changed the wallpaper once again with the one with Brittany she set seconds before.

She lied back on the bed and once again tried to sleep. But sleep still never came.

Since she supposed that sleep wouldn't come to her soon, she decided to maybe go outside and busy herself with something. She stood up from her bed and opened her door slowly, trying not to make a sound to not wake Quinn up. Their apartment room was dark; the only light was coming from the stars in the night sky. Santana tiptoed going to the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?"

Santana was surprised with the voice that came out of nowhere – she stepped backwards bumping a table in the process – but she relaxed when she recognized that the voice came from her roommate.

"Jeez, Quinn, ever heard of turning the lights on? Seriously, you scared me half to death there," Santana said while breathing heavily. She then turned the lights on, revealing her friend sitting on a kitchen stool. Santana sat beside Quinn. "Ow," Santana winced and touched her leg that had hit the table.

"You didn't answer my question though," Quinn said while she took a mug from the countertop and taking a sip on its contents. "Want some tea?" she offered.

"Well sorry for not answering your question because of being scared to death, but I think the answer to that question is pretty obvious, Q, or I won't be here talking to you at this time of night," Santana retorted. "And no thanks, you know I don't drink that crap." Santana then stood up and made herself coffee.

"You can't sleep, but you're gonna drink coffee. Fuck logic," Quinn stated, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"I can drink whatever drink I want, Q, at any time of the day," Santana a little bit irritated. "It's decaf anyway."

"Okay, okay, whatever you say S," Quinn said while she rolled her eyes. "So what's keeping you up?"

"Just, thoughts. My mind wouldn't shut up," Santana said, while sipping from her newly made coffee. "Why are you still awake anyway?"

"Same reason as you," Quinn said, and she sipped again from her mug. Santana sat beside Quinn again.

The two didn't say another word, and silence enveloped them.

"You know," Quinn broke the deafening silence, "they say that people have a hard time sleeping because reality is finally better than their dreams."

Santana didn't respond, but the gears in her head began turning.

_Reality better than my dreams, huh? Well, my days have been obviously better when Brittany came along. She's just like a ball of sunshine who shares happiness with every person she encounters. And she's cute and adorable. Not to mention, hot. What the hell am I thinking? Ughh. This is becoming confusing._

Ever since Brittany came into the picture, it felt like Sam was abruptly kicked out of it. Santana wasn't even so sure now if she still loved Sam. Sure she still liked him, but certainly not as much as before. She was thinking hard, but she decided not to voice out her concerns.

Santana just took another sip from her coffee mug, and looked at Quinn, who appeared to be also deep in her thoughts. When the two girls finished their drinks, they decided to go back trying to go to sleep so they went to their respective rooms. Santana lied on her bed which was in disarray because of her earlier tossing and turning.

This time, after some minutes of just lying in her bed, sleep overtook her. Even though she tried her hardest not to think of Brittany, her thoughts still drifted to the blue-eyed dancer.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so it's been a while since I last updated. And I'm really sorry about that._

_I was away from home for some days, because I am on vacation. and I didn't really have much time to write._

_And I am sorry in advance because since I am going back to school, I won't be updating that fast in the coming weeks. I am not skilled in multi-tasking._

_But I am going to finish this fanfic (the story won't be too long), even though it would probably take time._

_Moving on..._

_Thank you for the follows, reviews, and favorites. _

_Thank you for reading my story, don't forget to tell me what you guys think:)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, I would be rich as hell by now._**


	7. Chapter 7 - Don't Let Me Fall (Part 1)

**_Chapter 7 – Don't Let Me Fall (Part 1)_**

* * *

Santana has just awoken from her deep slumber. When she opened her eyes, her sight immediately fell on her alarm clock. 8 am. She took her phone and scrolled through her contacts. When she saw the name of the blue-eyed dancer, she smiled and sat up, and then pressed on the call button. After about three rings, the blonde picked-up.

"Hey Lucy! Good Morning! I was just about to call you," Brittany said, as bubbly as ever.

"Hey Britt-Britt," Santana said in a husky voice, smiling at how adorable the blonde is. Brittany audibly gulped at how sexy the Latina's voice is.

"So, to whom or what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" Brittany said when she recovered from her daze.

"What? Can't I just call you to hear your beautiful voice now?" Santana said, making Brittany blush on the other end of the phone.

"I'm not the only one with the beautiful voice though, Miss Lopez," Brittany said. "You still owe me another song. The last one just wasn't enough," Santana could almost see the blonde pouting, even though they were just talking through the phone.

"Don't worry, Britt, you will hear me sing sometime. So…" Santana trailed off.

"So… What? What is it, Lucy?"

"Are you free today?" Santana said nervously, while playing with the hem of her tank top.

"Well, yeah. Actually, I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Really? Then were you also going to ask me out today?" Santana said with a lopsided grin glued on her face.

"Actually, yes. But you kind of beat me to it," Brittany said, her smile getting wider. "Not fair."

Santana giggled and shook her head. When her giggling stopped, she talked again. "So… you up for it?"

"Of course," Brittany said. Then Santana heard a faint voice on Brittany's side.

"Brittany! Breakfast!" the voice said.

"Coming!" Brittany replied while covering the mouthpiece with her hand, making her voice sound muffled.

_Wanky._

Santana shook her head from inappropriate thoughts. "I'm guessing that's Rachel, your roommate?" Santana asked, even though she was pretty sure what the answer would be.

"Uhmm, yeah. I have to go now, or Rachel would drag me there. I'm not even exaggerating," Brittany said. "See you later, Lucy. Bye!" Brittany said in a cheerful voice.

"Bye Britt," Santana said.

_God, I should have told her my real name._

Sighing, Santana stood up and left her room. Quinn was already eating when she reached their kitchen.

"Morning," Quinn said, but didn't bother to look at her roommate. Santana just mumbled a soft 'morning' and made herself a cup of coffee. "You going out today?" Quinn asked Santana. Santana nodded.

"I'm taking Brittany to another date again," Santana said. Santana didn't know, but Quinn noticed the smile that appeared on the brunette's face when she said Brittany's name. "Any idea where I can take her?" Santana asked Quinn.

"How would I know where she would like to go? You're the one who knows her more," Quinn said.

"Okay, let's rephrase the question. If I were to take you out on a date, where would you like to go?" Santana asked.

"You're not really my type, S."

"Just give me any idea Q," Santana said, irritated. "And for the record, you're also not my type."

"How about instead of asking me, you ask Brittany herself?" Quinn said and then shrugged when Santana looked at her.

"Fine. Guess I'll do that," and then Santana went back to sipping her coffee, Quinn went back to munching on her breakfast.

"What's up with you and Brittany?" Quinn asked. Santana looked surprised on the bluntness of Quinn's question. But, oh well, Quinn was always the one to go straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" Santana said, feigning innocence.

"Come on, S. You know what I mean. I know you, no need to play dumb."

"Nothing's up," Santana quickly said.

"Seems to me it's more than nothing," Quinn looked at Santana directly in the eye. Santana evaded Quinn's stare, and looked at her coffee.

"Quinn, nothing's up. But I am kind of guilty because I told her a fake name."

"Then why don't you just come clean?"

"Oh yeah! What a brilliant idea! I'll just tell her 'hey Brittany, Lucy is not my real name. It's Santana. I lied to you'," Santana said her voice full of sarcasm. "'Oh, and by the way, I know your boyfriend Sam. He was my ex who cheated on me with you, and I'm leading you on to get him back!' That would turn out oh so fucking well."

"Alright, I know it won't go smoothly. Hell, she would even be hurt," Quinn said, "but it's the best way to tell her who you really are, rather than having other people tell her, or maybe get caught somehow. That would hurt her even more, Santana. Just… make a plan." Quinn continued. 'I know you could work this out' Quinn thought, but there was no way in hell she would say that to Santana out loud.

"I would. But not now. I've got all time in the world."

"Don't be so sure of that, S. Life's unpredictable."

The two girls went back to what they were doing in silence. Santana started to think about a plan to tell Brittany her real name. But she thought that that could wait, so instead, she just thought of plans to make Brittany happy for the day.

* * *

Santana arrived at her destination, which is Brittany's two-storey house. Before she went out of her car – a red Range Rover – she inhaled deeply and exhaled audibly, while she stared at her steering wheel.

Before stepping out of her car, she grabbed the yellow rose resting on top of the passenger's seat – a present for Brittany, as usual. Santana never forgot to bring the blonde girl a present every time they meet. She thought that she is somehow spoiling Brittany, but she couldn't care less. Finally, Santana got out of her car and closed the car's door with her free hand about five minutes after she arrived there.

_Let's do this._

Santana walked towards the front porch, but when she reached it, she just stared at the door for half a minute. Then, she rang the doorbell once.

There was no response.

She was about to ring the doorbell once again, but she heard sounds – the sound of a door being unlocked. She placed her hand that was about to ring the bell back to her side. When the door opened, she expected to see a tall blonde smiling at her, excited for their date.

But instead, a short brunette appeared in as soon as the door opened.

"Hello! You must be Lucy," the brunette said, her voice a little bit too loud. "My name is Rachel Berry, and I am Brittany's roommate. I've heard so much about you." Rachel reached her hand out to shake Santana's hand. Santana took the broadway star's hand and shook it.

"Uhmm hi. Is Brittany ready yet?" Santana said, looking behind the short brunette.

"Brittany is still getting ready, come in, you can wait for her inside," Rachel said while ushering Santana to the living room. "Sit down. I heard from Brittany that you've got quite an exquisite voice, if you'd like a broadway related work where you can sing and show the world your talent, you can give me a call," Rachel said while reaching inside her pocket. When her hand reappeared from her pocket, she was holding a card which Santana assumed was her calling card, and was giving it to the Latina.

"Uhh, thanks Rachel."

"Rach! Was that Lucy?" Brittany said, and Santana assumed that the girl was upstairs and inside her room since her voice was faint.

"Yes, Brittany," Rachel replied. "I told you, you should have prepared earlier so you wouldn't let Lucy here wait!"

"Oh it's fine. I can wait a few minutes," Santana interjected.

"Oh, well then, can I leave you here for a few minutes? Brittany will be down here in a few. I just need to do something. It's work-related," Rachel said quickly.

"Sure. Thanks again, Rachel."

"No problem, Lucy. Don't forget to give me a call, maybe you'll be the next biggest broadway star," the small brunette said with a smile. "Next to me, of course." And with that, Rachel disappeared behind a corner.

Santana looked around Rachel and Brittany's living room. There was an area with tons of sheet music that were organized neatly, which she supposed was Rachel's. It was also full of pictures, pictures of Brittany, Rachel, Brittany with Rachel, Brittany and Rachel with other people who Santana assumed were their glee club friends, since Puck was there. There was a guy in a wheelchair, a tall guy who looked awkward and was smiling dopily, two Asians holding hands – one of them she recognized as the receptionist at Brittany's workplace, just now she looked a little bit older. She smiled while looking at the pictures, Brittany looked like she was really happy in all the photos, and Santana really liked seeing the dancer happy.

"Hey," a voice behind Santana made her turn around. She was greeted by the sight of Brittany in casual attire. "Sorry I took so long preparing. There was a new Phineas and Ferb episode a while ago, and I just can't stop watching it, so I started preparing a bit later than I intended," Brittany said in her signature pout.

Santana smiled at the childlike traits of Brittany and at her adorable pout. "No problem Britt. I was not that bored anyway, and I haven't been waiting too long. So, shall we go?" Santana said while she reached her pinky out to Brittany

Brittany immediately replaced her pout with a wide grin, and she took Santana's pinky in hers happily. "Of course."

"Wait, before I forget, here you go," Santana said while she gave her yellow flower to Brittany.

"Thank you, Lucy," Brittany said, with a blush. Even though Santana always gave her a yellow rose in their meetings, it still never failed to make her blush. She released Santana's pinky and took the yellow flower, smelled it, and put it in her vase, together with the other flowers that Santana also gave her. When she was done, she took Santana's pinky once again and they walked out of the house, with Brittany shouting 'bye' to Rachel, and Rachel responding with a 'Goodbye, take care, and have fun'.

When they reached Santana's car, Brittany hopped on to the passenger's seat, while Santana proceeded to go to the driver's seat.

"So, where would you like to go today, Britt?" Santana asked while preparing to start the car's engine.

"It's my choice on where we'll go today?" Brittany said excitedly. She looked at Santana with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Well, yeah. You said that you were about to ask me to go out a while ago, so I thought you already had a destination in mind," Santana said, starting her car's engine.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a destination in mind. But I don't know if you'll like it."

"Of course I'll like it. I like everything about you," Santana said. "So, where's this place you'd like to go to?"

"It starts with an A and then a P."

_A and P. No. Not the Amusement Park._

"A park or something?" Santana said with a grimace. She didn't want to go to the amusement park… for some reasons.

"It's the amusement park," Brittany said excitedly. Santana sighed when she heard what Brittany just said. "You don't like it," Brittany said with a pout.

"No! No! I do! It's just…" Santana trailed off. Then Santana mumbled something Brittany didn't understand.

"What?" Brittany asked Santana.

"I said… I'm afraid of heights," Santana said, embarrassed. Brittany smiled at Santana. Santana was usually the feisty one, and she didn't expect that the Latina was actually afraid of something. One time, during one of their dates, Santana even shouted at a teenager who bumped into Brittany accidently. She also said about something coming from Lima Heights Adjacent.

"It's okay Lucy. We can go to another place if you'd like," Brittany suggested. But Santana shook her head no.

"No, Britt. We'll go to the Amusement Park," Santana said smiling. She suddenly had some newfound confidence. "And it's time I face my fears."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. So, Amusement Park, here we come!"

* * *

All of Santana's newfound confidence instantly vanished when they arrived at their destination. But she tried her best not to show it to Brittany. However, the blonde still realized something was wrong.

"Hey, you alright?" The dancer asked her voice full of care.

"Uhmm, y-yeah," Santana replied, trying her best to look fine. "Just a little nervous."

"We can go to another place, if you like. You don't need to push yourself into something that you don't want," Brittany said, while taking Santana's hand. Santana blushed at the contact.

"No, Britt. It's fine. I want to be here with you," Santana said, her anxiety fading a little bit after Brittany took hold of her hand. "But maybe, we can start on the not-so-scary places?"

"Of course, Lucy," Brittany said. Brittany released Santana's hands. Santana frowned at the loss of contact, but Brittany immediately linked their pinkies, causing Santana's frown to become a smile.

They entered the amusement park seconds later, with both girls smiling widely, though Santana's stomach is still filled with butterflies.

* * *

"So your idea of not-so-scary places is a horror house," Brittany looked at Santana wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I like to make fun of their fake looking make-ups and their fake looking props," Santana shrugged. "It's fun, actually."

"So a horror house is not scary for you?" Brittany asked Santana while looking at her like she was crazy.

"Yep. Why, you scared, Brittany?" Santana said with a grin.

"I'm not!" Brittany said while she marched towards the horror house and went at the back of the line.

"Hey Britt! Wait up!" Santana said while running towards Brittany. Brittany feigned being sad and offended, but when she looked at the brunette, she can't help but smile.

When it was the two girls' turn to go inside the haunted house, Brittany suddenly held Santana's hand tight. Santana just let Brittany hold on to her.

The room they entered first was dark, and there was a creepy music playing in the background. When they entered the first door, Brittany's hold on Santana's hand became tighter. They saw a short hanging bridge in front of them, and there was a person, who Santana assumed was the first 'ghost', standing on it. When they came near the bridge, the 'ghost' growled and started shaking the bridge – Santana was unfazed, while Brittany squealed and then hugged Santana's arm.

"It's not that scary, Britt. Look," Santana pointed at the 'ghost's' feet. "He's wearing sneakers."

"I'm n-not scared," Brittany defended herself. But when Santana pointed out the fault in the man's costume, she certainly relaxed a little bit. The man even stopped rocking the bridge, maybe because he was embarrassed that the girls saw a fault in his costume. The two girls proceeded on to the next room.

In the next room, they saw 'corpses' lying on top of gurneys covered with bloody blankets. The room was dimly lit with a blue light. Brittany was still hugging Santana's arm. She was also holding Santana closely, and she closed her eyes while she just followed where Santana was going.

When Santana looked at Brittany, she squeezed Brittany's hand. "Britt, there's no fun if you'll just walk around with your eyes closed," Santana said, Brittany opened her eyes slowly with a whimper.

The third room was a graveyard. There were several 'ghosts' that tried to surprise them. Santana got a little surprised with the sounds, and the sudden appearance of different ugly-looking monsters but she wasn't scared one bit. On the other hand, Brittany squealed every time, and hugged Santana. Santana hugged her back, holding her tight.

"Don't worry, Britt," Santana whispered to Brittany's ear. Santana felt guilty about suggesting that they go inside the horror house. She didn't expect that the blonde would get this scared. "I'm just right here. We'll be out of here soon," Santana assured her.

"I know. Don't worry about me," Brittany said. "It's time I should face my fears, right? Not that I'm afraid of fake ghosts." Brittany said tying her best to sound nonchalantly, sounding as brave as she can. But when they saw a 'bloody man' Brittany squealed once again. They walked past the bloody man with Santana laughing and making fun of the man's costume, while Brittany just looked at Santana, sighing.

When the two girls were near the next door, they saw a grim reaper standing beside it. Brittany got scared, but did her best not to show it. Santana still knew that Brittany was scared though, the blonde's tight grip on her arm a giveaway.

When the two girls got close enough, Santana noticed that the man's costume was too fake-looking. She could even see some skin on his arms and neck.

"That has got to be the fakest-looking Grim Reaper costume I had ever seen," Santana said to the 'grim reaper'. "Seriously, you expect me to be scared at that?" Santana raised her left eyebrow while using her free hand to gesture on his costume. The 'grim reaper' flinched but didn't move after that. He made a mental note to make a better costume.

When they reached the next room, which was the final room, Santana supposed, Brittany loosened her hold on Santana a little bit. They saw a hallway lit with red lights. The two girls started walking.

When they reached the middle of the hallway, they heard rattling – the sounds of a chainsaw. Brittany tensed and when they looked back, they saw a man holding a chainsaw. Brittany froze in her position while Santana looked at the 'chainsaw wielder' unimpressed. When the chainsaw man screamed and ran towards them, Brittany squealed and hugged Santana tightly; the blonde girl's back facing the chainsaw man. They couldn't run because Brittany has her foot planted to the ground, and Santana didn't want to drag her. Santana whispered some comforting words to the blonde, and told her to start walking towards the exit.

As the chainsaw man got nearer to the two girls, Brittany's hug on Santana got tighter. When the man was about four feet away from them, he growled once again, causing Brittany to also squeal and have Santana in a bone crushing hug. Santana hissed at the chainsaw man and glared at him. It shocked him, causing him to stop his 'attack'.

"Can't you see she's scared enough?" Santana said angrily to the chainsaw man. The chainsaw man stepped back and whispered 'sorry' which was muffled by his mask.

"You sure should be," Santana said. "Come on, Britt. See, he's just a person dressed up like a killer or something. He even said sorry. Let's get out of here. The exit's just a few steps away."

Brittany then released Santana from the bone-crushing hug and started to walk towards the exit. As soon as they got out, Brittany sighed and when she realized that she was still holding on to Santana's arm as if it was her lifeline, she quickly released her hold. Santana immediately missed the contact.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you to go inside that horror house, Britt," Santana said guiltily.

"Lucy," Brittany said. "You didn't pressure me into anything. I was the one who went at the back of the line first."

"But still–" Santana said but she was quickly cut off by Brittany.

"Shhh. Let's just move on to the next ride," Brittany said while grinning. "A ride where you'll be the one scared and I'll be the brave one," she continued.

"Did you just shush me?" Santana said with an open mouthed smile. "You did not just do that, Miss Pierce." Sensing that Santana was about to do something, Brittany ran away from the Latina. Santana immediately ran after her. "Oh you come back here, missy!"

They chased each other for some minutes; Santana wasn't catching up with the blonde. She blamed her long legs. Finally, Santana caught up, since Brittany was slowing down because she was laughing so hard, and hugged the blonde from behind, both of them giggling and laughing. When they realized how intimate their position looked like and how close their faces were, they stepped away from each other even though both of them liked the close contact. They were both breathing heavily because of their previous giggling and running. Santana reached out her pinky to Brittany, and Brittany took it gladly.

"So, where to next?" Santana asked.

"To my favourite ride, of course," Brittany said while pulling Santana going to the roller coaster.

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone :)_

_I apologize because I took so long to update._

_I am actually still busy, the only time I don't have much to do is during holidays or school breaks. So maybe I'll update more frequently during the Christmas vacation._

_I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I'll try my best._

_I am not that satisfied with the outcome of this chapter though. But I hope you guys will still appreciate it._

_and thank you for the favorites, reviews, and follows. thank you for reading, too._

_I've got a question for you guys. If I am to write another Brittana fanfic, what pairings would you like to see? Either PM me or write it in the reviews._

_Though I'm not sure if I will write another story._

_That is all._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._**


	8. Chapter 8 - Don't Let Me Fall (Part 2)

_**Chapter 8 – Don't Let Me Fall (Part 2)**_

* * *

"_So, where to next?" Santana asked._

"_To my favourite ride, of course," Brittany said while pulling Santana going to the roller coaster._

Santana didn't have the time to react; Brittany was already pulling her by the hand towards the ride. When Brittany stopped running, the ride was already towering before them. Santana's fear of heights made a comeback, but she willed herself to push it all away, for Brittany.

_The roller coaster. Damn. But you've got to suck it up, Santana. For her. I can do this._

Brittany looked at Santana as if asking for affirmation. Santana smiled and nodded, which made Brittany squeal in glee. And once again, Santana is being pulled by the hand, but now it was towards the end of the queue of people wanting to ride the roller coaster.

After a few minutes, they were the next in line. Santana became more anxious, but the feeling of Brittany's hand on hers helped push all the fears away.

"Come on, Lucy," Brittany said, smiling at her. Santana walked beside Brittany, hand in hand. Santana looked at Brittany and she couldn't help but get mesmerized.

_God, she's so, so beautiful._

A voice interrupted Santana's thoughts.

"Right this way ma'am," said a man who was wearing a bright yellow uniform. Probably one of the amusement park workers, Santana thought. He ushered them towards two free seats, the ones second from the last. He was smiling widely, resembling Ron's smile. Santana thought that maybe that man and Ron were related. They were similar in almost every physical aspect.

Santana and Brittany sat on the seats where they were ushered, and they were buckled in with the help of Ron 2.0 – the nickname Santana gave him.

"You girlfriends enjoy the ride," Ron 2.0 said, while smiling broadly. The two girls blushed, and Santana was about to protest that they weren't girlfriends, well not yet anyway, Santana thought, but Ron 2.0 just winked at them, turned around, and then walked away.

When Ron 2.0 was out of earshot, Santana spoke.

"Britt," she said. This took Brittany's attention, so Brittany turned her head to look at her. Suddenly, the ride started to move, slowly, but little by little increasing speed. Santana looked forward, but Brittany's eyes remained on Santana. Santana held Brittany's hand, mirroring Brittany's grip previously in the horror house. The ride started going up still in a slow, steady pace. Then, Santana remembered to continue what she was about to tell Brittany before the ride moved.

"Britt," she repeated, while turning her head to face Brittany. The blonde was looking back at her, as if asking her to continue what she was saying. "Don't let me fall, okay?" Santana continued. As soon as she finished talking, she looked forward again. Brittany did the same, and then squeezed Santana's hand. They were almost about to go down the steep rail when Brittany spoke.

"If you do, I'll catch you," Brittany replied while linking her pinky with Santana's, as if sealing the promise. Then, Brittany rearranged her hand to hold Santana's hand again.

As soon as their hands were back in place, the ride went down the almost vertical rail, and their ride was going a lot times faster than it did previously. Santana's left hand was gripping the rail in front of them so tightly, as if her life depended on it, while Brittany's right hand was raised in the air; Brittany's left hand was being held, or rather squeezed tightly, by Santana's right hand. However, Santana wasn't that afraid anymore, maybe because the girl beside her gave her courage, or the words Brittany just said took her attention from the scary ride; but it's probably both.

When the ride was over, both of them were grinning like fools; though Santana's legs were shaking slightly.

"Not so bad, huh, Lucy?" Brittany asked her.

"Yeah, I guess it was fun," Santana said. She was still grinning widely, just like Brittany.

The two girls didn't realize, but both of them still held each other's hand when they walked around the park.

* * *

While walking around the park, well Brittany was skipping sometimes, the two girls bought some snacks from different stores which included some hotdogs, fries, and of course, cotton candy. But one thing really caught Brittany's attention – a toy duck.

Brittany gasped and smiled open-mouthed. "Look Lucy!" she exclaimed. "It's a duck plushie!" Then suddenly, she took off running towards the yellow toy duck. Santana immediately followed her.

When they were at the booth, they discovered that it was in fact, not a store, but a shooting game booth – the one where you must shoot enough targets to win a prize. Santana, determined to give Brittany the plushie, gave the game a try.

Her first try wasn't so successful though.

"No, let me try that again," Santana told the person supervising the game, a redhead girl in her mid-twenties who was chewing gum and filing her nails. She didn't seem too interested in her work and she had a boring look in her face, but she still did what she had to do anyway.

After two more tries, Santana finally got the duck for Brittany. Brittany hugged the toy and was now smiling brightly, but a few minutes later, she pouted.

"What's wrong, Britt?" Santana asked the dancer.

"It's just that, I got a duck, but you didn't," replied Brittany.

"I'm good Britt, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"But Lucy, it's only fair that you have one too," Brittany complained. "Oh I know! I'll get one for you," the blonde said enthusiastically.

"It's not as simple as you think, Brittany," Santana said, but Brittany wasn't listening anymore. She was so focused in getting Santana her own plushie. Brittany gave Santana the duck for her to hold; and then she took the gun and pointed it to the targets.

After her first try, Brittany was able to win a prize – she chose the unicorn plushie. Santana was surprised at Brittany's marksmanship skills and mouthed a 'wow'. Even the game supervisor looked surprised as she stopped filing her nails and she just stared at the targets for a while before handing Brittany the prize she chose. Brittany skipped while going to Santana and then gave her the toy unicorn. Santana gave the duck back to Brittany.

"Now we both have one," Brittany said, her voice laced with happiness.

Santana and Brittany continued walking around the amusement park, each of them holding plushies in one hand, while their other hand were holding the other's. Santana noticed that Brittany kept looking at a certain direction. When she followed Brittany's line of sight, she understood what Brittany wanted.

"Want to ride the Ferris wheel, Britt?" she asked, even though she was certain the answer would be yes.

Brittany looked at her wide-eyed and with a broad smile, and then she nodded excitedly. And then the two of them headed towards the large wheel.

* * *

As the door to their gondola was closed, Santana sat opposite Brittany, while their plushies rested at their sides. Santana looked around to familiarize with the ride; she never dared to ride it before. And then the ride started moving so Santana clenched the stuffed toy beside her. Brittany saw Santana tense so she held her hand. By now, Santana was already used to the feeling of Brittany's warm hands on her, but she still can't get enough.

The ride stopped for a moment, but then it continued moving again – their gondola going farther and farther from the ground. Santana closed her eyes tightly, even though she was able to ride the roller coaster before, she was still not over her fear of heights.

Brittany squeezed her hands. "Lucy, there's no fun if you won't look. It would be a waste if you didn't see the beautiful view," Brittany said, while she was looking outside their gondola. "Look! The people look like ants!" Brittany said while she pointed at the ground. "The view really is amazing. Come on Lucy, just try looking. You'll enjoy it."

Santana slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Brittany's eyes on her. She blushed and mentally wished that Brittany didn't notice her cheeks turning crimson red.

Brittany looked again outside their gondola to admire the view, but she was still holding Santana's hand. However, Santana did not do the same. Instead of looking at the view, her eyes were glued to Brittany; she can't take her eyes off of her. Her heart started beating fast, and all she can think of was Brittany – Brittany's blue eyes, her nose, hair, lips, everything – and everything was so perfect.

"Yeah Britt. It's absolutely beautiful," Santana said while her gaze was still fixed on Brittany's smiling face. Brittany looked at her, but she quickly looked away so that she won't be caught staring. Santana's heart was still beating faster than normal.

"Why is my heart beating faster?" Santana blurted in a whisper. But still, Brittany heard what she just said.

"Maybe you're having a heart attack," Brittany said. Santana looked at her, confused, so she continued talking. "They say heart attacks are just from loving too much," Brittany explained and then shrugged.

It was then when it came out of Brittany's mouth that it dawned on her and she is now accepting it.

She really was falling for Brittany, and she was falling for her hard.

* * *

After their Ferris wheel ride, which was enjoyed by both of them, they just walked and talked around the park. They also bought their friends some presents, much to Brittany's insistence. They bought some beanies with different variations of roller coaster drawings on them - a blue one for Quinn, a red one for Rachel, a green one for Puck, and a brown one for Sam. They also bought their other friends some presents – Brittany was really generous. When they were satisfied, they decided to go home, so they put all the presents in the car's compartment.

On the ride home, Brittany hugged the two stuffed toys. Brittany fell asleep minutes later. When Santana had to stop at a red light, she looked at Brittany, who was looking so peaceful and contented. Santana pushed back some strands of hair covering the blonde's face before the light turned green and she focused on driving once again.

When they arrived at Brittany's home, Santana woke Brittany gently. Santana touched Brittany's hand and then spoke. "Britt, we're here," Santana said while squeezing the sleeping girl's hand.

Brittany moved slightly and groaned softly, but she kept her eyes closed. "Five more minutes," she sleepily mumbled.

Santana giggled at Brittany's adorableness. She smiled widely and removed her hand from Brittany's, and booped Brittany's nose. "Come on Britt."

Brittany scrunched her face and turned her face to Santana's direction. She was smiling. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and saw Santana looking back at her. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" Brittany said, earning a blush on the brunette's face. It made Santana so happy, like she was floating in the air.

"Well, duh, of course I know that," Santana joked, and then giggled. Brittany joined in the giggling a few seconds later. "Okay, now that you're awake, it's time to go home. It's already late. We don't want Rachel dragging you inside the house."

"I don't want to," jokingly replied Brittany in a child-like fashion. And then she poked her tongue out to Santana.

"Okay then, I'll just have to carry you," Santana said.

Brittany exaggerated a gasp. "You wouldn't," she said.

"Oh, I would," Santana said while going out of the car and ran to the door on the passenger's side. She opened the car's door and then carried Brittany, bridal style. Brittany was laughing now, but she still held on the two plush toys. Brittany asked Santana to let her down, but the Latina didn't oblige to her requests. Brittany started moving her legs like she was swimming in hopes that Santana would let her down, but still, it didn't happen. The only time Brittany's feet touched the ground once again was when they reached the house's porch. Santana ran back to the car to grab the presents for Brittany's friends from the compartment. When she was able to grab all of them, she ran back to the porch.

"Here you go," Santana said while handing Brittany the bag of presents. Brittany gave her the plushie unicorn in return. Santana side-hugged the unicorn using her right arm. Both of them sat at the small bench beside the door, Santana on the right end, Brittany on the other.

"I had a lot of fun," Brittany said. "Thank you, Lucy."

"I should be the one thanking you, Britt," Santana replied, "it was your idea to go to the amusement park, and it was because of you I got to conquer my fears, even though not totally. But it's a step going there."

Santana's mind kept telling her to tell Brittany her real name and maybe her relation to Sam, but she didn't want to ruin Brittany's fun-filled day. She decided to tell Brittany another time, when she has the guts to do so.

Both of them were looking at the lawn in front of them, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I think it's time to call it a day," Brittany said. "Goodnight, Lucy."

Brittany moved her head closer to Santana to kiss her cheek, but at the last minute, Santana turned her head to look at Brittany. So instead of a kiss on the cheek, it turned into an accidental peck.

To say they were surprised is an understatement. Though, they weren't complaining at all. They stayed just like that – Santana's lips touching Brittany's – for a moment. Santana imagined that kissing Brittany would be magical and so amazing, but she was wrong. It was so much better than that.

The kiss wasn't too intimate, it was sweet and innocent. And then, they caught up with reality, so both of them pulled back from the kiss. Neither of them knew what to say. Santana broke the silence.

"I uhmm, I," Santana struggled to get her thoughts straight after what just happened. "I got to go," she continued. "Good night, Brittany, and thank you again for today," she said while she tried to prevent Brittany from noticing her crimson red cheeks.

Brittany's cheeks were flushed as well. "Goodnight, Lucy. See you soon."

Santana nodded even though she didn't really understand what Brittany just said because her heart was beating so fast and loud, and their kiss kept replaying in her head. And then, Santana got up while holding the plush unicorn, waved goodbye to Brittany, got in her car, threw the unicorn on the seat behind her and drove off.

* * *

Santana continued driving away from Brittany's house. When she was far enough from the dancer's house, she stopped her car beside a small store that she assumed was selling clothes. It was coincidentally near the park where the two of them fed the ducks.

"Oh my god. I kissed Brittany," Santana said. She still can't believe what just happened.

The kiss made Santana happy, but at the same time, terrified.

Santana was happy because, well, who wouldn't be happy if they got to kiss Brittany? And Brittany fucking kissed back.

But she was terrified because she lied to Brittany about a lot of things. Not to mention her initial plan was just to lead Brittany on and then leave her. Now, telling Brittany the truth will be so much harder.

Santana decided to turn the radio on because maybe it can distract her from her thoughts.

– _**caught my attention**_

_**I kissed a girl, and I liked it**_

_**The taste of her cherry chapstick**_

_**I kissed a girl –**_

Santana immediately turned the radio off. It didn't really distract her from thinking about Brittany's oh so glorious lips. In fact, it did the opposite. "Okay, that wasn't much help."

Santana decided to go out of her car. She brought the plushie unicorn with her – some company wouldn't hurt. She walked slowly, taking her time. She recalled the events that transpired between her and Brittany. She thought of the touches, the glances, everything. She thought of the horror house, the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel. She thought of the unicorn Brittany won easily for her. She thought of what Brittany said during their roller coaster ride.

"_If you do, I'll catch you."_

_Does that mean that she likes me, too? But she has Sam. Maybe I'm just reading too much into things. Maybe she's just being friendly. There's no way she'd like me back. She's got a boyfriend for god's sake! But she fucking kissed me back – but maybe she was now regretting it. I've never felt this way before, though – not even for Sam. Oh Brittany, what are you doing to me?_

Santana sat down at a bench facing the pond. She held the unicorn plushie on her lap. She turned the toy so that it was facing her.

"Do you think she likes me?" Santana asked the toy unicorn, as if expecting it to answer. When she realized what she just did, she groaned. "Oh what the hell am I doing? I'm even talking to a toy now. I'm going insane," Santana said while shaking her head, "And now I'm talking to no one. Great."

Santana walked back to her car. She decided to go somewhere where she could talk to someone who would actually answer back.

* * *

Some minutes later, she arrived safely at her destination, even though her thoughts were still on a certain blonde. It was a bar, which Santana was really familiar with – because this was where she works at. She entered the bar and went to sit on the stools. She sighed audibly – as if to take a break from all the things going on in her mind right now.

"Looks like you've got a problem there, Satan," someone from behind Santana said, causing Santana to turn her head to the direction of the voice's source. She rolled her eyes, but she was now also smiling.

"Kinda like that, Wheezy," Santana retorted.

"Is this about that Brittany girl?" Mercedes, Santana's close friend and co-worker, asked. Mercedes was always the person Santana seeks when she has problems because first, among her few close friends, Mercedes gives the best advices and second, Mercedes never tells a single soul a secret she swore not to tell. Other than Quinn, Mercedes was the one Santana shared her secrets with.

"Wha–? How did you know about her?" Santana asked, a little bit shocked as to why Mercedes knows about Brittany even though she never mentioned her name before. On the plus side, this would make it much easier to tell her about Brittany now.

"Puck can't really shut his mouth up," Mercedes shrugged, "that's why no one really tells him secrets. Well, all he really told me was that you are dating this blonde chick who is a goddess on the dance floor."

"That blabbermouth. Remind me to kick his ass sometime. But he speaks the truth. Wait, so you're cool with me dating a girl?"

"Uh, duh. I can see nothing wrong with dating who you want to date. And Santana, we have co-workers dating people of the same sex. It's not really a new thing for me. Okay, moving on, so what's the problem with blonde dancer?"

"There's no problem with her, she's perfect," Santana said while showing a megawatt smile. Mercedes just raised an eyebrow again but she also grinned. "The one with the problem is me," Santana continued.

"Oh, I already know you're a problem," Mercedes joked.

"Shut up."

"Well, I can't really help if I shut up."

"Just keep your snarky comments to yourself for now."

"Says the girl who throws snarky comments here and there nonstop."

"Mercedes."

"Okay, okay. Continue?"

Santana sighed before speaking once again. "If I tell you, don't tell anyone, and by anyone I mean everyone especially Puck, or I will ends you," Santana said while glaring at Mercedes. Mercedes, however, seemed unfazed – Santana sending people glares isn't that uncommon.

"After all the secrets you've told me in the past, you choose to threaten me now? Just out with it, Santana."

_Here goes._

Santana breathed deeply. "I think…" Santana trailed off. "I think I might be falling for her," Santana said in a voice softer than a whisper – it was amazing that Mercedes still managed to her the words uttered by the Latina.

Both of them stayed quiet after that. Mercedes was waiting for Santana to continue, but Santana didn't look like she was about to say more.

"Wait. That's it?" Mercedes asked Santana.

"Uhmm… yes, I think."

"What's the problem with that? All I got from what you said is that you've finally found someone worthy," Mercedes said while she furrowed her eyebrows.

"The problem is Brittany is sort of taken."

"Oh."

"And I don't think I have moved on from Sam completely. There's still something there, but I can't pinpoint what," Santana said as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Santana, if you love two people at the same time, always go for the second one. There's always a reason why the first one wasn't good enough."

"But then there's this bigger problem," Santana frowned, "I kinda lied to Brittany about certain things."

"What kind of things?" Mercedes asked, her voice was calming, even though she was really, really curious.

"Things like…" Santana was now playing with the hem of her shirt, "my name and my relation to Sam?"

"Okay, I see the problem with the name, but I don't understand why you would lie to her about that," Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows, "but I'm lost on the part about your relation to Sam. What has Sam got to do with this? I thought you already started moving on from him, with Brittany and all."

"You see… Brittany is Sam's girlfriend."

"Wait what?" Mercedes' calmness was now replaced with confusion and surprise.

"And, I lied about my name so that Sam wouldn't know I befriended her girlfriend," Santana continued.

Mercedes sighed, taking in all the information. "So I thought that your problem would be complicated, but I didn't think it was this complicated."

Santana just groaned.

"Why are you 'cheating' on Sam with Brittany anyway?" Mercedes asked her.

"Well, I thought I could get them to break up – so that Sam would come back to me – by getting Brittany to fall in love with me and dump him. But –"

"You were the one who fell in love instead," Mercedes finished her sentence for her.

"I am in deep shit."

"Uhh, yes, you are," Mercedes agreed. "It ain't right to cheat, Santana."

"He cheated on me first!" Santana said defensively. "He cheated on me with… Brittany," Santana said, shocking her friend once again.

"Let me get this straight, you and Sam were dating but he was cheating on you with Brittany," Mercedes said and Santana nodded, "but he broke up with you, and you discovered that he was cheating on you, but you still actually want him back. So you'll do that by getting him and the girl he cheated on you with to break up," Mercedes sighed, "and you'll do that by _also_ cheating on him with Brittany, his current girlfriend, and then you'll dump her," Santana nodded. "That's really messed up by the way," Santana glared at her but she just ignored it, "and a shitty plan. Who thought of this?"

"Puck."

"Figures." Mercedes continued, "but now, you've got feelings for Brittany, and you don't know how to tell her everything without hurting her. Plus, you still got something for Sam."

"You got about everything right."

"Honestly, even I don't know what to do in this situation. I can't tell you what to do, you're the one who will know the best way out of this. But if I was the one in your situation, I think I'll just tell her straight."

"That's what Quinn said I should do."

"Great minds think alike."

"But she'll be hurt, Mercedes," Santana said, her voice laced with sadness.

"The moment you told her a different name it was already certain you would hurt her. The only difference now is that when she's hurt, you'll be hurt too," Mercedes replied.

"But it's so hard to tell her," Santana complained.

"You're the one who got yourself in, Santana. Only you can get yourself out."

"I hate it when you're right."

"But you love me."

"You wish," Santana said while showing a small smile. Both of them knew that Santana did love her friend – platonically – even though she says otherwise.

"Hey, I want to meet Brittany. I want to meet the girl who managed to make the infamous Santana Lopez fall in love with her," Mercedes said while nudging Santana's side with her elbow.

"Stop doing that," Santana said while she shielded her side from Mercedes, "Sure, I'll let you meet her. I don't know when, but I will."

Suddenly, a brawny man wearing a black shirt came towards them. "Ms. Lopez, Ms. Jones, we'll be closing the bar now."

"Sure, Geronimo," Santana said.

"The name's Aiden," the large man responded.

"Sure, sure, whatever," Santana replied. The muscular man just shook his head. Santana stood up and went walking towards the bar's exit, shortly followed by her friend. The two of them said their goodbyes and went home.

During the ride home, words kept repeating in Santana's head. When she got home, Quinn was already asleep so she went straight to her bedroom, bringing the plushie unicorn and presents with her. She quickly changed her clothes and flopped on her bed. But still, the words plagued her mind.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys :)_

_So, I apologize because it has been a while since I last updated._

_It's just that a lot has been happening so I had less time to work on this fic._

_I hope you guys like this chapter._

_Thank you once again for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Thank you for reading this story._

_And don't forget to tell me what you guys think._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Bram would just be bros. _**


	9. Chapter 9 - Double Date (Part 1)

_**Chapter 9 –Double Date (Part 1)**_

* * *

Santana was woken up with the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Looking at the alarm clock, she saw that it was a minute after 8. She groaned and lazily turned the alarm off because she can't endure its irritating sound anymore.

When she sat up, she saw the unicorn stuffed toy beside her on her bed. Maybe she hugged it during her sleep, she thought. She wondered what it would feel like if it was Brittany instead of the plushie.

Santana shook her head to rid her mind of thoughts that seem to always involve Brittany. And then, she took her phone from the nightstand.

One new message.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw who the sender of the message was – none other than one Brittany S. Pierce. She immediately opened the message.

**Good morning Lucy :)**

**Hope you had a good night's sleep, since I did.**

**Are you and your roommate free tonight? I was thinking that the two of you and Rachel and me could go out. I talked to Rachel and she already agreed.**

**We still don't know where to go, but if you have suggestions just send me a message :)**

**That is, if you want to go out tonight.**

**-B xoxo**

Santana was smiling widely while reading the message. She replied to Brittany's message, however, she didn't agree to the 'double date' yet because she has to ask Quinn first.

When Santana was about to stand up, she saw the bag of presents beside her bed. She picked it up and quickly took the one for Quinn. Then, she stood up and went out of her bedroom. She walked straight to the kitchen where Quinn was busy eating – guess what – bacon.

"Good morning S," Quinn said after swallowing the piece of bacon she was munching on earlier.

"Morning, Q," Santana returned the greeting. "Here," Santana said while tossing the beanie on the counter top.

"What's this?" Quinn asked as soon as her eyes fell on the hat. Quinn was confused as to why Santana was giving her a present. "This isn't a trap, is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a beanie," Santana stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "and does that look like a trap of any kind to you?"

"Okay then, what do you need?" Quinn asked. 'There definitely is a catch' she thought.

"I don't need anything. I'm just being a nice friend, giving her friend a present."

Quinn eyed her suspiciously. "It's just _really_ unusual for you to give a present. It's kinda suspicious."

"Brittany insisted, okay? Just take the damn beanie Fabray."

Quinn smirked. And then she subtly made a whipping sound. Santana heard it.

"I am not whipped!" Santana immediately said, defensively.

"I didn't say anything like that, Lopez," Quinn teased her and smirked wider. Santana rolled her eyes and made herself coffee. She also took a plate and a fork and sat down in front of Quinn. Suddenly, Santana used her fork to take some bacon from Quinn's plate.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted. Nobody takes her precious bacon. She tried to take the bacon back, but Santana made sure she won't get it back by putting her arm protectively around her plate. "That's stealing, bitch."

"Whatever, Q. You're always gobbling up our bacon. Even _my_ share. It's time I took revenge," Santana said and then she ate the stolen bacon with a victorious look on her face.

Quinn groaned, but she gave up from taking the bacon back, since Santana was right. She has some kind of bacon obsession. Quinn went back to eating the few pieces of bacon left on her plate.

"Oh yeah, Brittany asked if you would like to go out with us tonight," Santana asked while a showing a victorious smirk.

"Uhh, no thanks. I'm not interested in being third wheel."

"You won't be. Brittany's roommate would be there too."

"Oh. Where will you guys go?"

"Not sure yet, but I was thinking maybe in the bar."

"The one where you work at?"

"Yep. That one."

"So, you will just take her to a place where people know your real name?"

"I already thought about that. I'll just ask Mercedes to tell everyone to call me Lucy."

Quinn looked at the ceiling while pondering if she would agree or not. After some minutes she responded. "It's been a while since I went out, so I'm in. And I kinda miss the bar."

"Yes," Santana whispered while she fist pumped in the air.

Santana took her phone out to tell Brittany that their night out is a go.

**Quinn says she's in.**

**About the place, I was thinking maybe we could go to this bar I know. It's called New Directions.**

**That is if you haven't thought of any place yet.**

**-L xx**

Brittany replied a minute after Santana sent her a message.

**We're going to our glee club?**

Santana stared at the message, confused. She decided to send Brittany another message.

**No, B. the bar's called New Directions. It's not a glee club.**

Brittany replied once again.

**Oh, okay. I would love to go there. Rachel said she knows where it is, so we could just meet there. So, does 6pm sound good?**

Santana replied.

**6pm would be great. See you later, beautiful.**

Santana smiled dopily at her phone. What she didn't know was that Quinn was looking at her the entire time she was exchanging messages with Brittany. Santana looked at Quinn and saw that the blonde had a smirk planted on her face.

"What?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Nothing," Quinn replied. She took the last piece of bacon on her plate and ate it.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face then," Santana said as she also went back to eating her bacon. Suddenly, all the events that occurred yesterday came flooding in her mind – the horror house, the roller coaster, the stuffed toys, the Ferris wheel…

The kiss.

Santana blushed at the memory. Quinn noticed her red cheeks.

"Okay. Spit it out," Quinn demanded.

"Spit what out?"

"The thing you were thinking about."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop with the bullshit. You can't fool me."

Santana sighed resignedly. She sometimes hated how Quinn can somehow read her. She decided to tell the truth since lying to Quinn can result to futility.

"It's about Brittany," Santana said as she took her mug and drank some coffee.

Quinn looked at Santana as if asking her to continue.

Santana decided to get this over quickly. "I think I'm falling for her." Santana waited for Quinn's expression to turn to shock, or to a surprised one, even. But it didn't come. Instead, Quinn just smiled genuinely.

"Thought so," Quinn said.

"What? What do you mean 'thought so'?"

"What I'm saying is that I already saw that coming."

"Since when?"

"Since about a week after your first 'date'," Quinn said. "I just confirmed it when you and I talked midnight, after pizza night. The time when the both of us couldn't sleep."

"I didn't know I was that obvious," Santana said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh please. You weren't so subtle at all. You even have a picture of both of you as your phone wallpaper."

"How did you know?"

"I got hawk eyes."

Santana glared at her, but Quinn shrugged it off.

"Well then, I guess that it won't surprise you if I tell you that I kissed Brittany."

"You did what?" This time, Quinn got surprised.

"Oh now you're surprised," Santana said, sarcastically.

"You kissed Brittany?"

"I just told you, I did," Santana got slightly embarrassed. "But it was an accident, Quinn."

"But you liked it? You liked kissing her?"

Santana just nodded.

"That one I didn't expect. Damn, you move fast. Wait no, I take that back. You're actually slow since it's already weeks since you started dating her and you get your first kiss just now."

"I don't know what to do Quinn. I like her, a lot. But I want to be totally honest with her."

"I told you so. I knew it would get out of hand. That's why I didn't completely agree to Puck's plan. You got yourself in, you're the one who can get yourself out."

"Mercedes told me that."

"Great minds think alike."

"She also told me that. Seriously? Are you guys psychic or something?"

Quinn just shrugged and took a piece of bread. And then the two of them went back to eating quietly, even though thousands of things ran inside Santana's mind.

After eating, Quinn and Santana watched the television. Santana sent Mercedes a message that says that the four of them – Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel – will be arriving later at the bar. She also said not to call her Santana no matter what, and call her Lucy instead. Mercedes, being the good friend she is, agreed, but she reminded Santana that she couldn't lie to Brittany forever.

The two girls took a shower and started preparing for their 'double date' shortly after that.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were on their way to the bar, when Santana turned to a road Quinn knew didn't lead to New Directions.

"Uhmm, S? I don't think this is the right way," Quinn told Santana.

"I know. I work there, remember? I just need to grab a few things," Santana replied.

"Oh," Quinn nodded. It was still early anyway, so Quinn didn't mind.

Santana parked her car in front of a flower shop and immediately got out of the car, leaving Quinn inside. Three minutes after going inside the store, Santana came out holding some yellow roses. Santana went back to her car and placed the flowers behind their seats.

"So I'm guessing those are for Brittany?" Quinn asked while Santana was climbing on the driver's seat.

"No shit, Sherlock," Santana replied sarcastically.

Both of them rolled their eyes at the same time before Santana drove off going to the bar.

* * *

Santana and Quinn arrived at New Directions. After parking her car, Santana immediately turned the engine off and quickly got out of the car. Quinn followed her.

When they entered the bar, the first person they saw was Mercedes.

"Quinn! Sa—Lucy!" Mercedes corrected herself.

"Mercedes," Quinn greeted the girl. "It's been a long time since I've been here," Quinn said while looking around the bar.

"I know. It's been too long," Mercedes replied. "I think Brittany and her friend's not here yet, because it's still early – which is so not like you Lopez, you never were early – but you can sit anywhere you like."

"I know that, Wheezy. I work here," Santana spoke.

"Whatever, Satan. Wait. I can still call you that, right?" Mercedes asked jokingly. Santana just rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Santana and Quinn started walking towards the table near the front when Mercedes spoke again. "By the way girls, it's open mic tonight!" The two girls mumbled a 'sure' and then sat down on the chairs.

Upon sitting down, Santana spoke.

"Oh Q, just to remind you, Britt's roommate is quite… annoying. Please do me a favour and not murder her," Santana smirked.

"Sure thing, S. I'll try my best. Besides, I don't think it's that bad that it will result to murder," Quinn replied jokingly, while showing a smirk similar to the brunette's.

Minutes later, Santana saw Brittany and Rachel arrive. They were now talking to Mercedes.

"Oh shit. They're here. How do I look?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Calm down. You look fine," Quinn shrugged. Santana didn't seem too interested to her answer anyway as her eyes were focused on where she assumed Brittany was. Quinn turned her head to look at their companions too.

What Quinn didn't expect was the brunette with Brittany.

"What the fuck?" Quinn exclaimed. Good thing the others didn't hear her.

"What? What's wrong?" Santana shifted her gaze to Quinn. The pair who just arrived was still talking to Mercedes anyway.

"Rachel fucking Berry? Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with her? Well, aside from her being annoying," Santana asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," Quinn muttered.

Santana raised her left eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You're not fooling me, Quinn," Santana said.

Quinn sighed, "She was my most recent client, okay? The one I was talking about last pizza night."

"Oh yeah," Santana said in realization, "I totally forgot about that. Now that I think about it, Berry did ask me about Broadway something."

"Seriously, Santana, you should have given me a warning."

"I did, actually. I warned you not to kill her," Santana said while her sight went back to Brittany and Rachel who were now approaching them. Quinn groaned, but the pair who just arrived didn't hear it. Santana, however, noticed it but just shrugged it off since the newly arrived pair was already next to them.

"Hey Britt," Santana said while she approached the dancer and gave her the flowers she bought earlier. "Rachel," Santana nodded to the shorter brunette's direction to acknowledge her presence. Rachel smiled in return.

"Oh, thank you, Lucy," Brittany said before she hugged Santana. Santana reciprocated the hug and after a few comfortable seconds released the tall blonde.

"So guys, this is Quinn, my roommate," Santana said as she pointed at Quinn. Quinn stood up to greet the two girls properly. "Quinn, this is Brittany, and this is Rachel," Santana continued.

"Oh, Miss Fabray! I didn't expect you to be Lucy's roommate. Nice to meet you again!" Rachel said, enthusiastically. Quinn blushed slightly but she hid it behind a scowl which instantly vanished.

"Nice to meet you again, too, Miss Berry," Quinn replied, "and it's nice to finally meet you, Brittany. Sa—Lucy talks about you a lot," she continued as she looked at her friend who was sending her death glares at the moment.

"Nice to meet you, too, Quinn. Come on guys, let's sit down," Brittany said while she was smiling brightly.

When the four of them finally sat down, they ordered some food and drinks.

"So, Mercedes, your friend over there, said that it was open mic tonight," Rachel said while wide smile was plastered on her face, "would you like me to sing a song for you guys?" Rachel never missed any chance to show – or brag – her talents to other people.

The three of them didn't even have time to agree – or disagree – because Rachel was now going to the stage. She was whispering something to the band. Some seconds later, she went up the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'm gonna sing this song for you," Rachel said while looking at Quinn, but she quickly averted her gaze.

Brittany hollered, Santana subtly groaned and silently mumbled a complaint, and Quinn pretended not to care, even though her eyes told a different story.

The intro started to play and Rachel grabbed the microphone while singing 'The Only Exception' with all her heart. And Rachel Berry, as usual, did a great job singing the song.

When she finished singing, she made a little bow and got off the stage. Everybody clapped, even Santana. Rachel Berry was really impressive.

_If she wasn't so annoying maybe she will actually be likable._

Rachel sat back down with Brittany and her two new friends.

"That was, uhmm, great, Ms. Berry," Quinn complimented.

"Thanks Quinn. And don't be so formal. Like I said, call me Rachel. Or just Rach is good, too."

"Sure. Okay," Quinn acted indifferently. Santana cocked her eyebrow up once again. Quinn was now looking at Rachel intensely, and Rachel was looking back at her the same way.

_Something's up. Something's definitely up._

Another person went up the stage and the four of them talked about different things, ranging from each other's hobbies to the town's gossips.

"How about you sing next, Quinn? It has been a while since you last sang a song," Santana offered after the last singer just finished her song.

"I didn't know you also sing, Quinn," Rachel said.

"Well, Quinn here previously worked as a singer here, too," Santana said.

"However, photography is my passion, so I quit singing as a career. But don't get me wrong, I love singing," Quinn said.

"Good luck, Quinn," Brittany said. Quinn stood up and went to the band to tell them her song of choice. While Quinn was walking away from them Brittany talked to Santana, "Do you mind if you sing next? You promised me a song before. And besides, Rachel wants to hear your voice, too," Brittany looked at Rachel who smiled back at them.

"Of course, Britt. I won't break my promise," Santana said.

Quinn walked towards the stage. When the intro of her song started, she breathed deeply.

Quinn sang 'Never Can Say Goodbye' beautifully. She sang it with great poise and confidence. All throughout the performance, Rachel's eyes are on Quinn's, Quinn tried her best not to look back, but still, her gaze always goes back to the Broadway star's eyes. Santana noticed the intense gazes Rachel and Quinn are sending each other.

_What is up with those two?_

When Quinn finished singing, the audience applauded, she mumbled a quick 'thanks', and then she returned to her seat which was between Rachel and Santana.

"That was so great, Quinn. The way you sang it, it was so beautiful," Rachel told Quinn.

"Rachel's right. You were awesome on stage. Well, you're awesome off stage too," Brittany said.

"So, I'm guessing it's my turn now?" Santana said. Brittany nodded enthusiastically. "But it's only fair that you also sing later," Santana told Brittany. Brittany mumbled a 'sure'.

Santana walked towards the band and talked to them. She went to stand on the middle of the stage afterwards. She held the mic when the intro of her song started to play.

_**For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)**_

For the ending of my first begin  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
For the way you're something that I never choose  
But at the same time something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again

Santana looked at Brittany's eyes, and saw that a pair of blue eyes was staring back at her. Santana blushed but she continued staring into pools of blue. Eye contact with other people freaked her a little, but if it's Brittany's eyes she had to look at, she'll be happy to oblige. She could look at those pools of blue all day.

_**You're the best thing I Never Knew I Needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always**_

My accidental happily (ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always

Santana grabbed the mic from the stand as she sang the next verse.

_**Who'd knew that I'd be here  
So unexpectedly**_

_**Undeniably happy  
Said with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl you're the...**_

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
Baby baby  
Now it's so clear I need you here always

As Santana sang the last line, she looked back at Brittany. She saw that the blonde was looking back at her. Brittany smiled brightly, making Santana smile a dopey smile. Quinn watched the interaction of the two girls and smirked. Rachel also watched their interaction and she thought it was cute. Santana went back to her seat.

"Brittany wasn't kidding when she said you have an absolutely great voice," Rachel said as soon as Santana was seated on her chair.

"You bet I do, Berry," Santana said, not realizing that she called the Broadway star by her last name. It just felt right. "Okay, now that I'm done, it's your turn Britt," Santana said while she turned her head looking at Brittany's direction.

Brittany obliged eagerly. She giggled and clapped while standing up from her seat. She moved her head closer to Santana, her pink lips almost touching the brunette's ear.

"I'm gonna rock your world," Brittany whispered in a low voice. Just leave it to Brittany to be adorable and innocent one second, then hot and sexy the next. Santana audibly gulped and she wished that the redness in her cheeks weren't noticeable.

Brittany walked towards the band and then went to the stage. She removed the mic from the stand and placed the stand on the side. When the intro of Brittany's song choice, which is 'Run the World', Brittany started to move. She began dancing while singing – and she does a very good job doing both.

All throughout the performance, Santana's eyes didn't leave the blonde. To be honest, Santana's eyes sometimes fell on the blonde's sexy body. It was like the others didn't exist; it was just her and Brittany – sexy, hot, graceful Brittany.

Santana's jaw was hanging open because of her amazement to the blonde's performance. She wished she didn't drool. She used the back of her hand to check if she did – luckily she didn't – because if she did, it would be embarrassing as hell.

But Quinn saw her 'wiping her drool' so Quinn burst out laughing. Santana glared at her best friend while she muttered "bitch, stop laughing."

But Quinn didn't stop laughing. She kept giggling even when Brittany finished her song and walked back towards their table. Everyone applauded for Brittany.

"What's funny?" Brittany asked when she saw Quinn chuckling.

"She – she – was drooling," Quinn said in between her giggles. Santana glared at her harder, but she was now blushing. Brittany also blushed but she smirked at Santana, making Santana blush even harder – if that was even possible.

Brittany sat back down on her seat, Quinn stopped laughing and was now catching her breath, and the four of them sat comfortably with each other. The four went back to talking about different things and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

_A/N: Hey_

_I'm sorry for pulling a ninja on you guys. I was just busy with life, my internet life. Just kidding. I was actually busy with stuff._

_I hope that you guys like this chapter. And I apologize for the mistakes :)_

_Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this chapter._

_And don't worry, I'll finish this fic._

_****__Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But in my dreams I do._


	10. Chapter 10 - Double Date (Part 2)

_A/N: Hello!_

_I am back, and here's a chapter for you guys! I hope you like it._

___(It's a bit Faberry-centric in my opinion)_

_Mistakes are all mine._

_Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows :)_

_** msHeatherette** : Sam is in Chicago, but he might be making an appearance soon!_

_ **sleepingisdumb** : Here you go! :D_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Duh._**

* * *

_**Chapter 10 – Double Date (Part 2)**_

* * *

For the past hour, Santana and Brittany had been sending glances to each other. Rachel and Quinn were doing the same thing. Santana noticed this so she decided to confront her friend about it.

"Uhmm, excuse me, I need to go to the comfort room," Santana said making her three friends look at her.

"Sure," Quinn replied, waving her off.

"Quinn, would you care to join me?" Santana told Quinn.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Quinn said.

"Quinn."

Quinn looked at Santana, confused. But since Santana is being insistent, she agreed. "Fine," she muttered.

Santana and Quinn walked towards the comfort room. When the two of them were out of Rachel and Brittany's sight, Santana stopped walking.

"Okay, so what's up with you and Berry?" Santana asked as she crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow.

"Wh–What? Nothing's up," Quinn denied.

"Don't fuck with me, Q. You two are practically having eyesex in front of me," Santana said, therefore making Quinn blush.

"No, we're not. It's you and Brittany having the 'eyesex'," Quinn retorted. This time it was Santana who blushed.

"Okay. This is not going anywhere. Seriously, tell me, what's the deal between you and Rachel?"

"I told you already, nothing!" Quinn said. But Santana didn't talk and she just stared at Quinn's eyes. Quinn kept avoiding the gazes Santana was sending her. Finally, Quinn gave up. "Fine," Quinn huffed. "I told you she was my last client right?" Santana nodded, "you see, I kind of have this big crush on her."

Santana chuckled. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Santana. When Santana saw her friend's expression, she stopped laughing, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Uhh, duh."

"Ew."

Quinn sent Santana a death glare.

"You have a freaking crush on Annoying Berry? But then why are you acting hostile on her?"

"Remember when we were in high school?" Quinn asked the brunette.

"I do, but I don't know what high school has got to do with Berry."

"Let me finish, S."

"Okay," Santana raised her hands defensively.

"So, in high school, I got everything I wanted. Nobody said no to me especially when it comes to dating. I was the one saying no. Lots of girls and guys wanted to date me. And that still happens now. Well that was until I met Rachel Berry," Quinn said.

Santana nodded, urging Quinn to continue talking.

"So during my last photoshoot, Rachel Berry was my client, since she was an up and coming Broadway star. I instantly became attracted to her, I don't know why. And since I was not dating anybody at the moment, I unleashed the Fabray charm and asked her on a date," Quinn said and then she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. "And then she did what, she said no! She said no to me, S. Nobody says no to the Fabray charm."

"Berry denied you?" Santana smirked, "Well even though she did that, don't be such a bitch, Q. You can't hate her for damaging your ego. Maybe she just needs time, maybe she'll come around and accept your date invitation," Santana said, encouraging her best friend. "And what the hell is 'the Fabray charm' anyway?"

"Okay, I didn't exactly use the Fabray charm. But she still won't accept it if I did," Quinn replied flatly. "She also said she 'doesn't swing that way'."

"Well, I _was_ 'straight' too, before Brittany, remember? And besides, what I saw earlier says otherwise. You were eyefucking for god knows how long."

"I'm telling you, we're not the only one."

"But really? Out of all the people in the world, you choose a hobbit?"

"Oh fuck you."

"Sorry, you're not my type."

"Yeah because I'm not Brittany," Quinn said, making Santana blush. Before Santana can respond, Quinn continued speaking. "Oh, let's just go back there or they will get suspicious or something."

Quinn walked back going back to their table, where they saw Rachel and Brittany chatting animatedly with one another. Beside their table, Santana and Quinn saw a familiar short-haired brunette, sitting alone while drinking a beer. The two girls made their way back to their table with smiles on their faces. The girl sitting right next to their table turned her head towards the approaching girls.

"Hey! Quinn and uhh, Lucy!" said the girl while standing up. Santana mentally sighed, because it seems that the brunette got the memo.

"Hey Shane!" the two girls said happily in unison.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Shane asked while she moved closer to the girls to hug each of them. After their hugs, Shane held Quinn's and Santana's hand.

"We're doing fine," Santana said.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked. Shane dropped the hands she was holding.

"Ouch Quinnie, don't you want me to be here?" Shane touched her chest, just above her heart, and feigned hurt.

"Of course I do. It's just that, this is a surprise," Quinn said.

Suddenly, Santana caught Brittany and Rachel looking at them, quite sharply. They were almost in fact, glaring, Santana thought. So, Santana decided to introduce Brittany and Rachel to Shane, and vice versa.

"Hey Shane," Santana grabbed Shane's hand towards their table, "let me introduce to you Brittany and Rachel," Santana said while pointing at Brittany and Rachel with her free hand, respectively. "Brittany, Berry, this is Shane. She's the one who led us to this bar, and she kinda helped us during our college days."

"Oh. Hi Shane," Brittany said and she waved at her, bubbly as always, but her eyes fell on the linked hands of Santana and Shane.

"Pleasure meeting you, Shane," Rachel said, formally.

"No need to be formal. And the pleasure's all mine," Shane responded.

"Why don't you sit with us, Shane? Do you have company?" Quinn asked.

"Nah, I'm alone. I just broke up with my girlfriend," Shane shrugged. "Actually, that's the reason I'm here."

"I'm sorry about that," Rachel said.

"No, don't be," Shane waved her hand in front of her, as if saying no, "there are plenty of fishes in the sea, and there are others a lot more stunning than her. Plus, I don't really commit so… it was bound to end soon, I just decided to end it sooner than later."

"You are such a player," Santana shook her head, but also smiled. She and Quinn are used to Shane being like this. They did spend lots of times with her before.

The girls sat down together on one table, Shane sitting in between Santana and Quinn.

"Well, I am free now, so if any of you is up for a date, just tell me to cash in that offer. In fact, maybe one of you can even have a date with me tonight," Shane looked at the girls, specifically Santana and Quinn, since they are close friends, and playfully winked at them. Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes and giggled at their friend's antics. However, Rachel and Brittany weren't that amused.

"I'll have to refuse, since Lucy and I already have somewhere to go after this," Brittany told Shane. It was obvious that she was slightly pissed off and jealous, except for Santana.

_We do? Wait. Is she jealous? Nah, not possible. I'm probably just imagining things._

Shane grinned. "How about you, Quinn and Rachel?"

"Actually, I was also planning to go somewhere after this," Rachel said. She exhaled and continued, "I was just thinking of inviting Quinn to accompany me. You could come too, if you'd like," Rachel said, although in her mind, she was repeatedly chanting 'please don't go with us, please don't go with us.'

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "You do?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "Sure, I'll come with you."

"Wanky," Santana immediately said.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not really interested in being the third wheel… and I don't really dig threesomes," Shane jokingly said. The four girls widened their eyes at what Shane just said, and Santana even choked on her drink and started coughing furiously. But before one of them could respond, Shane spoke again, "It's alright. You and Quinn have a good time; you guys too," Shane said as she pointed at Santana and Brittany.

The four girls smiled and looked at one another; Shane just laughed. "Seriously, you guys are too obvious," Shane mumbled in between laughs.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing. I just said, have fun doing whatever you guys will be doing… if you know what I mean," Shane said as she wiggled her eyebrows. The four girls blushed, and Shane fought the urge to laugh once again. Before one of them could complain, Shane started speaking again. "So, I guess I'll be going now, and leave you girls. It's nice seeing you again Quinn, and," Shane paused, "Lucy. And it's lovely to meet you Rachel and Brittany."

The four girls looked at her and smiled, each of them saying goodbye to the short-haired brunette. Just as Shane was about to walk away from their table, she turned around.

"Uhh, Lucy? Can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Shane said. Santana raised her eyebrows, and Brittany just glared and watched the two girls closely.

"Uhmm, sure."

Santana stood up from her chair and followed Shane, who was walking towards a corner. Brittany's eyes didn't leave the two of them. When Shane was certain they wouldn't be heard, she spoke.

"Okay… What the fuck 'Lucy'?" Shane looked at Santana incredulously and said the name 'Lucy' while gesturing quotation marks.

"I can explain."

"You don't need to explain to me. But I do want to know one thing."

Santana stayed quiet and didn't utter another word. She just looked at Shane and she didn't move, as if her body instantly froze. She was waiting for Shane to continue talking.

"Do you love her?" Shane asked. She already had an idea on what the answer may be, but she wanted to hear it directly from the Latina's mouth.

Santana's heart started beating fast. Santana hesitated and contemplated pretending to not know what Shane was talking about. But this was Shane, and a lie couldn't really get past her. "Yes," she said in a low voice.

Shane smiled, satisfied with her answer, but she immediately furrowed her eyebrows, "then fix your shit. Tell her the truth. Don't lie to her. Tell her what you really feel. Don't let her go. Don't make the mistake I once made. But most importantly, always love her with all your heart."

"I don't think it's possible for me not to love her," Santana smiled. Shane mirrored the expression.

"I know. Just wanted to remind you," Shane said. "Come here," Shane said while reaching out to hug Santana. Santana moved closer to Shane to hug her and she mumbled a 'thank you'.

With smiles on both their faces, Shane left, while saying, "Oh and tell Quinnie to not worry, I've got a strong feeling she'll get her in the end." Shane turned her head to look at Quinn and saw her looking back, so Shane sent her a wink leaving Quinn wondering what that was for.

Santana smiled and shook her head. She walked back to their table where she saw Quinn looking confused, Rachel looking nervous, and Brittany with a pout.

But when Santana reached their table, Brittany's frown instantly vanished.

A few minutes later, the four girls decided to leave the bar.

* * *

In front of the bar's entrance, the four girls stood. Quinn was looking at the sky, Rachel was looking around, Brittany was looking down, and Santana glanced at Brittany subtly.

"So umm…" Rachel trailed off.

"I guess I'm taking a ride with Rachel?" Quinn said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess?" Santana said. "And Britt will be taking a ride with me."

Brittany nodded and simply said, "Yep."

"Okay," Quinn said.

And with that, the four girls went towards their cars, Santana and Brittany towards a red Range Rover, Quinn and Rachel to a black Toyota Prius.

* * *

Santana walked alongside Brittany going to her car. When they reached it, Santana immediately unlocked the door and hopped in, with Brittany doing the same.

Meanwhile, Rachel led the way going to her car, which was in the opposite direction of Santana's car. Quinn was following Rachel behind awkwardly. Now that it was just her and Rachel, she recalled the events that happened the day they first met.

* * *

_Quinn was sleeping soundly on her soft bed. Then suddenly, her phone made a loud noise which jostled her awake. Quinn groaned and blindly reached for her phone, to turn the alarm off. However, it wasn't her alarm making the noise. Instead, it was the ring tone she specifically set for when her boss calls her._

_When Quinn realized this, she opened her eyes widely and immediately sat up. Well that woke her up better than her alarm. She took her phone and clicked on the accept button._

"_Hello, this is Quinn Fabray," she said, while she rubbed her eyes. She instantly switched to business mode._

"_Quinn, you've got a client later at 11:30. Bring your equipment at the studio, and don't be late," her boss said in an indifferent voice._

"_What? Today? Isn't this a bit abrupt? Couldn't the client reschedule?" Quinn complained._

"_Look, Fabray," Jesse St. James, Quinn's strict boss, said in a calm and sweet voice. "I was also just been notified that this is the only free time the client has got. Plus, I am the one calling the shots here, Fabray. Remember that. And I am choosing to do this photoshoot today."_

_Quinn rolled her eyes – good thing people can't see the person they're talking to through phone calls. She had no choice but to agree, or she'll end up like that one guy who left their office building crying his eyes out. He was fired for disagreeing to Jesse's fashion choice._

"_Alright, I'll do it," Quinn said resignedly, while Jesse St. James smirked. "Can I know who the client will be?" Quinn asked._

"_Her name's Rachel Berry – an up-and-coming Broadway Star. Nice talking to you, Quinn Fabray." Jesse ended the call as soon as he uttered those words._

"_Nice talking to you Quinn Fabray," Quinn repeated Jesse in a mocking voice. "Stupid boss. If I didn't like photography or didn't get paid so much for this, I would have already quit a long time ago." Quinn said as she stood up and placed her phone back on the bedside table. Then, she grabbed her laptop and opened the internet browser._

"_Rachel Berry," Quinn mumbled as she typed the name on the search bar. After pressing enter, she clicked the first link that she saw, which was Rachel Berry's Wikipedia page._

_There weren't any pictures on Rachel Berry's Wikipedia page, so Quinn just read some of the things written about Rachel. She saw that Rachel became a break-out Broadway star when she starred as the female lead in Spring Awakening. She also saw that Rachel was the only child of her two gay dads. Quinn continued reading until she reached the end of the page. She found the girl interesting. She opened another tab and decided to see what Rachel looks like._

_The instant Quinn clicked enter, she felt like she was in a trance. She looked at the pictures of the Broadway star with so much admiration. If someone saw her right now, they would think she was being creepy. But Quinn can't help it. She just saw the most beautiful girl, and she can't take her eyes off of her._

_A few minutes later, Quinn closed her laptop and showered. She dressed up and cooked her breakfast. Some moments later, Santana woke up and talked a little bit with Quinn._

_All morning she kept thinking that she will be meeting Rachel Berry face to face in a short while, and this thought made Quinn excited and nervous at the same time._

* * *

Rachel suddenly stopped walking, causing Quinn to bump into her. Quinn mumbled a 'sorry' and Rachel just smiled. Rachel opened the door to her car and hopped on to the driver's seat, and Quinn did the same thing but she climbed on the passenger's seat.

* * *

_Quinn arrived in the studio an hour before the scheduled time. This was because she had to prepare the equipment. But her wanting to see Rachel was also one of the reasons she arrived so early._

_It was 15 minutes before the designated time when Quinn finished the preparations, well actually, she finished 30 minutes ago, but she had to make sure everything was in place. Quinn spent all those minutes walking back and forth, checking her phone, and tinkering with her camera._

_At last, 15 minutes has passed, and Quinn was expecting Rachel to burst in the studio at any minute._

_At exactly 11:30, the doors opened and Quinn stood there staring at the beauty that just entered. Quinn, being the professional, shook her head to rid herself from being in a daze. She reached out her hand and introduced herself._

"_Hello, Ms. Berry. I'm Quinn Fabray, and I'm going to be your photographer for this shoot," Quinn said._

"_Nice to meet you Ms. Fabray," Rachel took Quinn's hand and shook it, while showing Quinn a bright smile._

"_Let's get started, shall we?" Quinn said. Rachel just nodded, and they started the photoshoot immediately._

_When they were done, Quinn approached Rachel hesitantly._

"_Uhmm, can I talk to you for a second, Ms. Berry?" Quinn asked nervously._

"_Sure, and you can call me Rachel."_

"_Uhmmm…" Quinn trailed off as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Do you have plans for tonight? Or any time after this? Because I think you're really beautiful, and I would like to take a beautiful girl like you out," Quinn blurted out, because of nervousness, and she really didn't like beating around the bush, she always did the direct approach. She mentally cursed, and wished that this wouldn't scare away Rachel. Quinn looked down and suddenly found the floor interesting._

_But when Rachel didn't answer, Quinn dared to look up. When she saw Rachel frowning, Quinn suddenly regretted what she had just done._

"_I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. That was really unprofessional of me, asking a client to a date," Quinn rambled._

"_No, don't be sorry," Rachel said, with an apologizing, but uncertain look. "I should be sorry, because I can't go on this date with you. You see, I just broke up with my long-time boyfriend. And I…" Rachel avoided Quinn's gaze, "I don't swing that way."_

_Quinn wanted to just vanish at that moment. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She doesn't know what the hell she wants to do._

"_Oh," Quinn said. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Ms. Berry," Quinn said as she turned around and regretted everything she just said to Rachel._

"_I shouldn't have talked to her. God damn it, why didn't I ask her first if she's straight? What the hell was I thinking?" Quinn mumbled angrily as she walked away from Rachel, who was looking uncertain about what she has done._

* * *

The two girls sat in the car for minutes just staring in front of them. They were surrounded with silence, with only their breaths heard. A few seconds later, Rachel started the engine, the car noise replacing their breaths as the only sound that could be heard. Seconds passed until Rachel finally decided to drive.

"So… where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"Uhh, somewhere," Rachel replied.

"You don't really have a destination in mind, do you?" Quinn smirked.

"I have!"

"Oh, really?"

"Of course," Rachel said. Rachel thought hard of places where they could speak privately. She thought that they can do this at the bar, but every time she had the chance, her courage instantly vanishes or Santana and Brittany are able to hear them. Suddenly, she got an idea and drove going to the auditorium.

"Then where are we going?"

"To the auditorium," Rachel said, relieved that she was able to think of a place in a short time.

"Oh," Quinn said, somewhat disappointed. She was so sure a while ago that Rachel didn't really have a place in mind, and that Rachel just asked her to go with her so that Shane can't 'date' her. Now, Quinn was really curious as to why Rachel was bringing her to the auditorium, though she thinks she has a slight idea.

Rachel, on the other hand, was feeling very nervous. Then, she recalled her conversation with Kurt, the day after she first met Quinn.

* * *

"_Come on, Kurt, pick the phone up!" Rachel said as she walked back and forth beside her bed._

_After a few more rings, Kurt finally answered the phone, much to Rachel's relief._

"_Rachel?" Kurt said._

"_Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, as soon as she heard his voice._

"_Shush, woman. I'm not deaf."_

"_Oh, sorry."_

"_So? What's the emergency?" Kurt asked._

"_When did you know you were gay?"_

"_Really? 35 missed calls just to ask that question?"_

"_Answer me, Kurt."_

"_I think I knew since I was a little kid," Kurt shrugged, though Rachel didn't really see it._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Rachel. Why are you asking me this? But to answer the question, I just knew I liked guys. Sure, I also like girls, but not in a romantic sort of way."_

_Rachel groaned, "This doesn't help me at all."_

"_What's the problem, Rachel? Don't tell me you like me, or something. Because I'm already telling you, I'm not interested in a relationship with you."_

"_No, I don't like you that way, Kurt."_

"_Then why the 'gay' questions?"_

"_There's this girl named Quinn…"_

"_Oohh, I like where this is going."_

"_Will you please, let me finish, Kurt."_

"_Right."_

"_You know I broke up with Finn recently…"_

"_That was six months ago, Rach," Kurt butted in. Rachel decided to ignore his interruptions._

"_And you know I've never been into girls before," Rachel waited for Kurt to interrupt her this time, but it didn't come, so she continued._

"_And you also know that–"_

"_Oh will you please just get to the point already!?"_

"_I think I like Quinn, Kurt."_

"_You like her… like her?"_

"_Yes, Kurt. Like her like her," Rachel said breathlessly._

"_How do you know you like her?"_

"_I don't know. I just felt something when I first saw her. I think it's," Rachel breathed in and out, and then she continued, "love at first sight."_

"_Did you tell her you like her?"_

_Rachel groaned and touched her forehead. "She may have asked me to a date…"_

"_Did you accept her offer? Tell me you did," Kurt asked, his voice laced with excitement._

"_Actually, I didn't."_

"_What?"_

"_Ughh. I hate myself."_

"_Why didn't you accept her offer?" Kurt asked, confused. "A girl you like asked you to a date, it's only natural you agree," Kurt stated._

"_I don't know! I just– I panicked! All my life I only liked boys, and then a second later, I like a girl I haven't even met before. I didn't know what to do!" Rachel frowned._

"_But you really like her right?"_

_Rachel paused to think. She really does like Quinn. But this is something new to her. For her, it felt like her first Broadway audition all over again, but now she wasn't prepared, and she can't even practice for it. But what she felt for Quinn was stronger than what she felt for Finn, or any other boys she had dated before._

_And before Rachel knew it, she muttered a shaky yes._

"_Then you should tell her. You know, if I hadn't had the courage to tell him that I like him, then we would have never been the way we are now."_

"_You know what, you're right," Rachel said as she nodded her head. "I'll tell her how I really feel. And I'll tell her as soon as possible."_

* * *

Rachel didn't notice it but while she was recalling her conversation with Kurt regarding Quinn, they were going closer and closer to the auditorium. And in what felt like a minute, Rachel found herself parking in front of their destination.

Rachel's heart suddenly started to beat faster. But she managed to utter a few words.

"We're here."


End file.
